16 & Pregnant
by AnimeRomanceFreak1990
Summary: Based off the MTV show! Follow Kagome's journey through teenage pregnancy with her family, friends, and the father of her child/boyfriend Inuyasha. Rated T for language and possible limes. Inu/Kag
1. Prologue

**Hello! BRAND NEW STORY! This will a short story about 6-8 chapters or so. Based off and inspired by M TV's show 16 and Pregnant. It just hit me! I will continue to update The Moon and Star while I get this out of my system! Okay? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or the show "16 and Pregnant"  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I am a 16 year old sophomore at Sakura Shikon High School. I live with my mother, my stepfather, my grandfather and my younger brother Souta. I live a pretty normal life, one with family, friends, and most importantly, my hot and handsome man.

Anyway, he is the hottest and definitely the most handsome guy I've ever seen. He's on the track team, so he's pretty athletic and quite muscular. So real drool material. He has the most beautiful head of silver, it shines so pale and bright like the moon. And those eyes, those eyes that first caught me, that reeled me into his world, was of a rich and deep sunset. He's rough around the edges, arrogant and sometimes a jealous jerk but he's also very sweet and caring, although he doesn't want anyone to know he has a nice side. But I can, and whenever we're alone, Inuyasha is a completely different person.

I love to be with him. Inuyasha Taisho is the love of my life. I don't know what I would have done without him. He's a senior at my high school and at 18 years old, he's graduating this year. I am so happy for him. He's says he's saving enough to buy an apartment so when I graduate in a few years, I can move in with him. I am looking forward to living with him for the rest for my life.

He often tells me that he loves me, would do anything for me, and to keep me happy. That was definitely true after our first time together. It was just after his 18th birthday that I decided to gave my virginity to him and his to me. We used protection, thank Kami. It became an normal occurrence for us, sometimes it would be slow lovemaking. Other times it would be hard and fast. I don't care because he makes me feel so special and loved every time. Our folks didn't approve of it at first but they eventually respected our decisions.

I often lay with Inuyasha, my head on his broad chest and his arms around my waist; and we just talk. We like to argue, joke around and just show affection. He says that he couldn't think of a better way to spend his life than with me. I feel the exact same way. We talk about our future, what our lives would be like and if we would like to have a family.

Well, we're going to have that family sooner than expected…because I'm pregnant!

* * *

**Well? Is it good? I know, not original but I'm trying something based off the show! Has anyone else seen it? It's really great and really emotional! Anyway, tell me what you think! It's short now but a lot of detail will come later. Until next chapter...**

**Ja Ne for now!  
**


	2. 24 Weeks The Family and Ultrasound

**Thank you so much for your encouraging reviews! I really wanted to write this story; to continue it and so I will! Here's another chapter, I hope you like! It will be like the ****show but I'm putting in my own stuff too. I got the next few planned out so be ready for another chapter this week! Okay, rea don and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or the MTV show _16 and Pregnant._ I do own Dr. Ayame though!**

**Okay here's a basic time line:**

**-October 20th- Inuyasha's birthday **

**-Baby conceived around January 13th**

**-January 15th- Kagome's birthday**

**Does that make a little more sense? Okay here's the story!  
**

* * *

**24 WEEKS-The Family and Ultrasound  
**

_JUNE 12TH-Saturday_

**I woke up today, knowing that it would be my second to final ultrasound appointment. We were going to find out the gender, since we all are dying to find out, as am I and Inuyasha. I know that I'm about 6 months along, and look like it too when I hopped out of the shower and dressed myself in maternity clothes. Ever since I found out I was pregnant, which was around Valentines Day, I felt my life was going to drastically change. Of course, with my boyfriend, family and friends backing me up, they have been for the better so far.**

Kagome waddled down the steps, holding onto the railing as carefully as possible. It was a Saturday morning so everyone was awake. When she entered the kitchen, the smell of bacon and waffles hit her full force. And since she was eating for two and she had a bigger appetite, she groaned in hunger.

Mom, or Masako heard her pregnant daughter and turned to see her staring at the amount of food she was making. She laughed and shook her head. "Hungry?"

"Hell yeah." Her language was becoming more like her boyfriends' and due to her drastic mood swings. She, with great effort, sat on a stool, in full view of the bacon sizzling on the stove. "You're torturing me, mom."

"It'll be ready soon." She didn't mind her daughter's tongue anymore. She was going through mood swings and so it was perfectly normal. Although she could turn really viscous at the drop of a hat sometimes, Kagome acted normal half the time. "I suppose you're ready for the ultrasound."

Kagome beamed, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "Yeah, I can't wait for it! When we talked last night, Inuyasha and both decided that we wanted a girl."

Masako grinned and turned to her daughter. "Well it can go either way. But you still need to eat." She scooped up two waffles, three strips of bacon, a bowl of fruit and some hash browns topped in brown gravy and placed them in front of Kagome. "Breakfast is served."

"Mom this looks fantastic! Have I told you I love you so much?" She took her fork and dived into the fruit bowl; snatching a tasty looking melon.

"A million times, honey." Masako then turned her head to see a sleek red jaguar parked alongside the house. "Ah, the father-to-be just arrived."

Kagome looked up, swallowed her bacon and for the second time, beamed graciously with love for her mentioned Adonis. She turned around just in time to see her dashing boyfriend come through the front door. Inuyasha went straight for her, his eyes focused on hers.

"Hey." She greeted, reaching out her hand to hold his.

"Hey, koi." He grabbed her hand and bent down to kiss her fully on her precious lips.

**His kisses are so soul searing and so passionate, it makes my heart race and most of the time, horny. I could stay like this forever if I didn't have to breathe. **

They pulled away, both slightly panting for breath. He then walked behind her to hug her from behind; his chin on her shoulder; his hands on her swollen belly. "How are my girls doing this morning?"

Kagome could only giggle. "You sound so sure it's going to be a girl."

"What's wrong with that?" He placed a soft kiss to her soft and tender neck.

"Nothing, it's just I never imagine that we'd be here, about to become a family at such a young age. And it makes me so much happier that you are here with me; with your child instead of kicking me to the curb, like most people would. And that you want to be a part of our child's life, it makes me feel so wonderful inside you have no idea."

His hold tightened a bit, sensing her discomfort. "Like I would just abandon you! I would never do that, no matter how much of a arrogant jerk you say I am."

"You are an arrogant jerk." She giggled. Her fears were washed away once more. Inuyasha would never just drop her like a bad habit. Sure he was arrogant, stubborn, a jealous and sometimes egotistical jerk, but when it came to her, he also brought out his protective and loving side. "And I love you regardless."

Masako watched the interaction and prayed to the Kami above that her daughter wouldn't suffer alone. She had the father to her child by her side, who has stayed beside her thick and thin over the past two years. Even when he got her pregnant, Inuyasha remained glued to her; never letting her go. The mother couldn't ask for a better man or father for her grandchild.

"Inuyasha, are you hungry, do you want something to eat before we leave?" She asked as she retrieved orange juice from the fridge.

The 18 year old shook his head and went to sit beside his girlfriend; who resumed eating at a scary rate. "I'm good. I ate plenty. Mom told me to tell you that she will meet us at the hospital for the ultrasound."

Oh good! I know Izayoi is just about as excited as I am! Our first grandchild is on the way!" Masako poured three glasses of juice. "How does it feel, Inuyasha? Knowing that you are about to become a father?"

Thanking her for the drink, Inuyasha took a sip before answering. "To tell the truth, I'm scared shitless."

Next thing he knew, a hard whack hit the back of his skull. "Ow! What the, Kagome-?"

Her glare stopped his words cold. Uh oh, she was pissed and he knew it. "You better not influence our child with that runaway tongue of yours!"

Her tone was frightening too. Damn woman and her mood swings. "Hey, are you kidding me? Miroku is way worse than I am!"

She stopped and reverted her face to a thoughtful frown. "Hm, you got a point there. He is definitely worse." Then she turned back to her glare, with far less scare this time. "But still, keep you language in check or else I'm going to come after you and Lil Yasha with my studded boot!"

Inuyasha's face heated up, embarrassed that she said the nickname she used for his…package-right in front of her mother; who seemed to be enjoying this immensely. Not to mention the image of her black studded boot with 3 inch heels striking his manhood, made him shiver in fear. Her mood swings were getting worse and more dangerous by the fucking day!

The grandmother-to-be watched from the sidelines, enjoying the young soon-to-be parents like a married couple. She felt bad for Inuyasha, because Kagome was ferocious, even when before she was pregnant and it seemed to increase ten fold. She wondered if she was this bad when she carried Kagome and Souta?

She decided to ponder that later when she glanced at the wall clock. "Alright you two, let's hurry up and finish so we can get there early." She gathered her purse and keys and went to put on her shoes that lay at the door.

Kagome finished in record time, had Inuyasha help her down the stool and to the door, where she tried to put on her loafers herself but growled when she could barely see the tips of her toes. Her boyfriend again helped her into them and slipped his arm around her swollen belly and into her hand as they went out the door.

She was frustrated because she had everyone helping her with things that she could normally do on her own. But then, it was nice because she saw Inuyasha reveal a little more of his caring side each day. She knew he was going to be an excellent father, whether he knew it or not.

She then saw her mom, already starting the car. She had to hand it to her mom for a lot of things and this unplanned pregnancy topped that cake.

**I'm so lucky to have my mom supporting me. I think when she got over the initial shock and the disappointment when I first told her, Mom said she would be there to help me, with the shopping and whatever I needed. Not many moms would do what she's doing, but she's no ordinary mom. She's my mom, the best mother I could ever ask for. **

**

* * *

**

**30 minutes later**

**We arrived at the local clinic about 15 minutes ago. We have been in the waiting room for 15 minutes, patiently for our doctor. This would the appointment where we would finally know the gender! I am so excited!**

Kagome set next to her boyfriend, her head on his shoulder, her delicate hand in his strong one while sitting across from Masako and the newly arrived Izayoi. She greeted her son and future daughter-in-law with a kiss each and gave Masako a hug and sat beside her to begin the exciting gender mystery.

The girl watched as the debate began. Masako was betting on it being a boy, while Izayoi argued that it would be a girl. It was funny really. Well, as long as the baby was born with no complications and in perfect health, Kagome would love her baby regardless, as would the father; who shook his head; amused at the battling future grandmothers.

"What are you betting it will be?" Inuyasha asked, his head leaning against hers, understanding her exhaustion.

Kagome sighed and thought for a bit. "It doesn't really matter, but a girl would definitely be my choice; one that would look just like her daddy." She lifted her head and caught his lips.

He returned it was pleasure before pulling back a while later. "As long as he or she has your smile, I don't really care either."

The teenage mom couldn't help but tear up. He said that her smile was one of the first things that attracted him to her. She felt a single tear drop from her eye and wiped it on her sleeve. "Damn hormones." She whispered. She heard him chuckle and felt a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Hey mom, where is everyone? I haven't seen anyone else this morning besides you." She asked, now realizing that she didn't come across anyone else when she woke up.

Masako looked at her daughter's question; temporarily stopping the heated debate. "Your brother is at a friend's house for the day, Grandpa said something about a flea market outside of town and Yoshiro is working over time, so he couldn't make it here."

**Figures. Like he would fucking care about coming! Yoshiro is my stepfather; having married my mom a few years back when I was 14. I never really liked him and it seemed he couldn't stand me either. And ever since I became pregnant, he's been avoiding me like the plague, coming up with endless excuses not to come home! But when he does, he has to insult me and the child I'm carrying, not to mention the bastard who got me pregnant in the first place. Okay, he can insult me all he wants, but when it involves my unborn child and my boyfriend who fathered it, then he pisses me off big time! He's the only one who doesn't want to give support to us. But I know Inuyasha, and he would gladly defend me and our child should the need ever arise.**

"Higurashi, Kagome?" A female nurse called. All four of them stood up, with Inuyasha supporting Kagome all the way while ignoring the disappointment and ashamed looks coming from the people in the lobby.

They were led to a dark room, with a chair beside the examination bed with a couch underneath the window besides the chair a ways. An ultrasound machine was off but looked ready for an examination.

After waiting for a while, with Inuyasha sitting beside his girlfriend, holding her hand as she laid down on the bed with the two mothers now silent, her pediatrician Dr. Nekoto came in, with a clipboard and a smiling face.

"Hello, Kagome. How are you feeling?" She asked as she sat down and turned on the machine.

"Very pregnant."

Everyone chuckled at that answer.

"Well, being 6 months along that's perfectly understandable." The doctor got out the blue ultrasound goo from her pocket and asked her patient to life up her shirt so she could spread it on her swollen belly. "Are you two ready to find out your baby's gender?"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha nodded. "We are too!" Masako and Izayoi shouted out.

Ayame chuckled, understanding completely. "Okay, the machine is up and now let's take a look." She put the transducer on Kagome's belly and began to search for the baby's image. "I bet you are thrilled to finally find out. What are you hoping it will be?"

"Inuyasha and I both decided that we would like a girl. I figured if we have a boy, he would take right after his father." She said directly to her boyfriend.

"Hey!" Inuyasha looked insulted; which caused all the females in the room to laugh.

"Imagine a mini you running around: the same arrogance, hotheadedness, very stubborn and egoistical."

All Inuyasha could do was sputter and throw right back she was more stubborn than he. Then a playful war began about who was more this than that when Ayame cleared her throat; silencing them both.

"I know what you mean, Kagome. I have two boys myself and every time I take them shopping; just like their father, they would dash off to the electronics to see what they could get their little hands on."

Everybody remained silent and paid close attention to the screen; in which a fuzzy picture was showing up. Inuyasha stared intently at the screen; holding his girlfriend's hand; while Kagome tightened her grip on his, both ready for the news. "Okay, here it is...now let's see if it's a boy or a girl…"Ayame moved the transducer back and forth; trying to locate the sex of the blurry baby and stopped when she confirmed it. "And it looks like you'll be getting your wish. You'll be having a little girl."

"Granddaughter! Yay!" Both moms shouted for joy; causing their children to blush in embarrassment.

Kagome was relieved and she smiled so brightly at Inuyasha that he was stunned. She was beautiful and her smile was so uplifting that he couldn't help but smile too and leaned forward to kiss her briefly. He was glad too, that it would a girl; his little girl.

"Well, your daughter seems to be in perfect health. I don't see anything wrong with her." Ayame concluded as she lifted off the transducer and gave a towel to Kagome to wipe off the blue goo. "You seem to be doing a great job, Kagome."

"I have my mom, Izayoi and my boyfriend to thank for that."

"Now that you know you'll be having a girl, any ideas on what she might look like?" The doctor was now printing images for the families to take home.

Kagome sighed thoughtfully and lovingly as she looked down and rubbed her stomach, feeling little movement here and there. "I've always had a cute image, if it was a girl, of "Daddy's Little Girl." She turned to said "daddy" and reached for his hand again. "She'll look like her father, act like her mother, and still have some of her father's traits."

Inuyasha beamed with pride; and let his thumb caress her hand. He would love his daughter; no matter what she looked like and he'll love her mother more than life itself.

"You know, most teen girls who are pregnant, so few come in with the father of their child these days. Most I had or have don't even mention the biological father either, at all. So when a new teen mom comes in, with the father and wants them to inherit their traits and/or looks, lets me know that there is some decent men out there still." Ayame spoke as she watched the young couple; admiring the love and devotion they had for each other.

"You're right, Dr." Kagome turned briefly to her before turning back to Inuyasha. "I couldn't ask for a better man for me or a father for our daughter, than this guy sitting next to me."

Sure his head was swelling with all these comments but Inuyasha felt his heart thump faster after that. This was a wonderful woman; with a pure heart to show for it. "And you'll be one hell of a mother." His other hand went to her belly, where he could feel his daughter moving around.

Both moms watched, as did the doctor and each of them knew that Inuyasha and Kagome would be excellent parents; no matter what their ages were. Their love, devotion, and passion for each other would let them persevere over this new obstacle called "parenthood".

* * *

**20 minutes later**

After that, they all headed to a nice restaurant to celebrate the news. They sat in a booth, with the teenage couple together and the mothers across from them as they ordered their drinks and meals. Kagome had ordered a lot of food since she was starving again and feeding for two. Inuyasha was not too shocked now; having been watching her and getting used to her eating like an elephant for the past five months.

The restaurant was semi-quiet, so each of them relished in the warm and cozy atmosphere. But when their orders came, after 30 minutes of waiting, the scrawny waiter became petrified when the pregnant teen had this evil glare in her eyes and yelled at him, demanded why it took so damn long. The mothers and Inuyasha managed to calm her but the waiter ran away after placing their food, scared to death.

"Whoa, slow down honey!" Masako pleaded a while later, as she saw how fast her daughter was eating and was frankly a little bit concerned as she held her own food in her chopsticks.

"The food's not going anywhere, Kagome." Izayoi reassured her, also worried at how fast she was consuming the food on her plate. She looked towards her son silently asking _'Aren't you going to do something?'_

Inuyasha valued his life way too much so he immediately shook his head. He knew better than to trifle with Kagome when she was hungry and eating like no tomorrow. The first time he commented about it, he received a few good headache-inducing thumps to show for it and a really sore manhood afterward. No, he just watched and let his pregnant girlfriend be. Better to be silent and eat his own food than to comment on Kagome's fast consumption.

So they ate and dined for a while, Kagome slowing down just a tad when she was close to finishing. They then pulled out the pictures from the ultrasound and commented on how cute she looked and that they couldn't wait for the due date.

"Hey, you guys!"

All four head turned to see Souta walking up to their table. The eleven year old rapidly walked to the table, seeing his sister, bro-in-law, his mother and his second mom.

"Hi sweetie, what are you doing here?" Masako asked her son.

"Oh, Akito's mom decided to take us out for lunch." He pointed to the table where his friend and mother sat. "Then we're going to go to the arcade after this." Souta then notice the exposed ultrasound pictures on the table and smiled big. "So, what's the gender? Boy or Girl?"

Kagome put down her chopsticks and laid back; full and satisfied. "My dear little brother, you are going to be an uncle to your little niece." She put her hands on her stomach when she mentioned her growing baby girl.

Souta shouted and jumped for joy. "Alright!" Then his face changed to that of horror and stopped his movements. "Oh no!"

""Oh no?" What do you mean, "Oh no?"" Inuyasha was trying hard not to laugh at how Souta looked because he probably knew what was coming.

"That means we're going to be having another crazy girl running around!" Souta was only kidding around but when he saw his sister; whose eyes were of anger and revenge, Souta knew he was in trouble.

"Excuse me! What's that supposed to mean!" Kagome had her fists clenched and was on the verge of giving him a hard and very painful noogie when she got her hands on him.

When she tried to reach for him, Souta rapidly jumped back as Inuyasha held her back; softly whispering into her ear while trying to contain his laughter for different reasons.

Masako and Izayoi stepped in then. "Alright you two, enough." Masako saw her daughter leaning against Inuyasha to calm her and then looked right at her son. "Now Souta, you should know better than to antagonize your sister right now." She said sternly, crossing her arms.

Souta nodded his head, understanding. "Yeah I know, but that still won't stop me from loving her or my niece." He looked to see his sister and the big belly where she was carrying his niece. He smiled that brotherly smile to her which she nodded back with her own sisterly smile. "Not to mention a very cool brother-in-law!"

"Thanks runt." Since Souta had no other siblings, when Inuyasha came into the picture, the little boy had taken a sudden liking to him and looked up to him for everything. So Inuyasha taught him the finer points of being a man and what Kagome or his mother couldn't. He raised his hand to high-five the 11 year old and then put his arm around Kagome's waist to rest it on her belly.

**Even though he's a runt and a big pain in the butt**, **Souta's a really good kid and has a good head on his shoulders. I know he wants to be there for us and be the best uncle he can be for my daughter. **

Kagome relaxed in her boyfriend's embrace, loving that warm and content feeling he always gave her as she watched Souta head back to his table after saying goodbye. With her brother, mother, Izayoi and Inuyasha, Kagome knew she was going to be just fine. She had the love and support of _almost_ everyone and that in turn made the soon-to-be mom feel safe and secure.

Inuyasha held Kagome closer to him; her and their daughter. He was going to be a father soon and he was nervous as hell. Would he be a good father to his own daughter? Well, he knew Kagome had confidence in him and that somehow made him relax a little. He softly kissed her cheek, and felt that he could do it, with Kagome at his side and when their daughter finally arrived, he was going to be a changed man…and he didn't mind at all.

* * *

**What do you think? I think it turned out excellent! Love to hear from you! The next chapter, like I said will be up somtime this week so you have a short wait! Until next time...**

**Ja Ne for now!  
**


	3. Part 2: Friends and Graduation

**Hello again! Another chapter up and ready to read! Thank you for the reviews so far, guys! I hope you enjoy this update. Next one will be up at the beginning of next week! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the sexy Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. Nor do I own the MTV show _16 and Pregnant. _**

**

* * *

**

Part 2: Friends and Graduation

_**Monday Morning, June 14th**_

As Inuyasha picked her up Monday morning, driving to the final week of school, Kagome placed her hands thoughtfully on her stomach and thought back to the beginning of the school year. She thought that nothing would happen, that she could get through this year without anything happening. Of course she hadn't expected to loose her virginity to her first and only boyfriend but she didn't regret a moment of it. And she definitely wasn't expecting to find herself pregnant at the sweet age of sixteen. It had been a bumpy year but one that she would certainly never forget. Although she had fun, she still thought of how things went downhill when the whispers started about her being pregnant. It was hard to hear all those comments and it certainly pained to see those never-ending stares on her swollen belly; ones of shame and disapproval.

"Kagome?" She felt a weight on her shoulder and turned to look into the eyes she loved so much.

"What? I'm fine; just…thinking is all." She tried to wave it off.

He didn't look convinced. "Try again. What's bothering you?"

The girl noticed that they were sitting in the parking lot of the school, a few students lingering everywhere. But they were early, so they had time to talk.

"I saw that look in your eyes." She grinned at how perceptive he was. There was no way to fool her man. He could read her like a book and knew exactly when something was troubling her.

Her hand went to his and placed it on her belly; where their daughter was still growing. "I'm just tired of everyone staring at me like some sort of…slut or something. It sickens me, that they stare at my stomach constantly. I want to shut them out, kick their ass or something but-…it's just…I don't know what to think anymore, Inuyasha."

Her saddened browns met his rich topaz. Inuyasha knew of the torment she went through. He could see her eyes and how much stress and turmoil were there. Even though everyone knew that he was the one that got her accidentally pregnant, she was subjected to all the torment and taunts and whispers. He heard the words that they called her and it angered him-no, it **infuriated** him! It made his blood boil to such a high degree. Often he blamed himself for this, for messing up her life with this unforeseen incident. It was his fault that he forgot to wear a condom that night and gotten her into this mess. But, one thing he didn't hate himself for, was for leaving her. Even though they had been together for two years and had starting fooling around after his 18th birthday, Inuyasha had a responsibility and that was to step up and take care of Kagome and their unborn child. He wasn't cold-hearted, or even a heartless bastard that kicked a girl to the curb. Sure he was an arrogant jerk but…he was Kagome's arrogant jerk.

Underneath his hand, he felt movement and looked down at her stomach. That was his child in there, his unborn child that brought so much laughter and joy to his heart; even though she wasn't here yet. She was already like her mother; a girl who could bring a loving smile to his face and forget the world even existed.

"She's moving around." Kagome whispered; her hand keeping his to her belly. She felt her too. It brought a proud smile to her glowing face. Moments like this, when it was only her and Inuyasha, talking about and feeling their baby move around, all previous thoughts of pain and depression just melted away.

"Kagome…" Their eyes moved from her stomach to each others.

"I don't regret it. Even though I blame myself because of my stupidity about not using protection and blaming myself for you going through all this pain and torment, I won't regret this…" His hand moved in small circles on her abdomen.

"Me neither. And I want you to stop blaming yourself. I can't stand when I see you like this. I'm as much to blame okay?" It was true. She gave in to his soft and heated caresses and completely forgot to mention the condom. It was just an accident, but one that would change their lives indefinitely.

"How can you be so damn forgiving? You know it's my fault!"

"Because I love you that's why!" Tears began to blur her version and gripped his hand tighter than before. "Regardless, I promised to love you, no matter what! When you told me you loved me for the first time, I fell helplessly. That I would forgive you for everything because I care too much about you to hate or despise you! We've been through thick and thin together, and this pregnancy is the hardest one of all! But don't you hate yourself for what happened." Now she could feel her tears streaming down her face but she looked into his eyes, ones of shock and understanding. Her hand went to cup his cheek, the back of her fingers caressing his face. "I know you think this all your fault but we can through this. I love you and because of that, we have a baby coming, a baby girl that I hope looks like you. Our love created her; even though it was an accident." Then felt a single wet drop touch her finger and she knew he was crying; his eyes were taking on a sheen.

Inuyasha was stunned. She had an amazing heart; one so pure to make him wake up and realize all she said was true. It was just an accident and she knew that, but he still pinned the blame on himself. She loved him with all her heart and soul, when he loved her just as much. Their daughter was created by their love; although purely an unforeseen circumstance. Kagome would never think so low of him or hate him for anything. Even though they were young and about to become a family, Inuyasha knew that he would forever love her and cherish her and their unborn child. Just her saying all those true words from her mouth, hearing the love in her tone, made a single tear drop from his eye.

Next thing he knew, he had her in his arms; despite a swollen belly. Kagome didn't mind so much either. Inuyasha wasn't one to shed tears very often but when he did, she was there, like he was always there for her. They drew strength from each other. As her hands soothed his back, her tears slid down her face; her lips reaching up to engage his.

Their lips clashed, one that transferred love, passion, peace, comfort, optimism, bliss and so much more. One never knew how it felt to be in love until their heart stopped beating, their soul paralyzed and their eyes clashing for the first time. For Kagome, it was just that. Maybe she was only sixteen and still a bit naive, but she knew the feeling she felt for this man. It surged through her veins. This was a kiss of understanding and hope, not one of lust.

They broke apart after a while, oblivious to the world outside the jaguar. When they saw how their partner looked, they couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess I cry a little too much." Her fingers went to wipe away her boyfriend's few more tears, while he did the same.

"The hormones." He hated to see her shed tears; especially when she was six months along and any stress wasn't good for her. But, as he learned from both their mothers, hormones were sometimes uncontrollable.

"Yeah." She felt way better getting that off her chest. All that needed to be said, she was sure. Despite his eyes being a little red, he looked like her everyday boyfriend, the stubborn and cocky hothead she fell for.

The parking lot was filling with cars and many more students now. Inuyasha looked at his watch and knew it was time to get to school; even though it was a free day for juniors and below.

"You ready to go, koi?" He asked as got her bag from the backseat and handed it to her.

"I think so." She looked out the window and twiddled her fingers; a sign that she was nervous.

"Hey." His hand covered her twiddling fingers; causing her to turn toward to meet his eyes. "Don't let those assholes get to you. Let them say what they want because we know that's not the truth."

"Okay!" The way she said it, made them both believe that Kagome was not going to take any more shit from anyone! Anyone that does, they'll get their sorry asses kicked! "Let's go, Inuyasha."

'_That's my girl!' _He pecked her a final time before removing his seatbelt and got out of the car. He walked over to her to help his girlfriend, since she was fragile-to him that is and wasn't going to let her get hurt.

* * *

Inuyasha locked his car, and moved his arm and hand around her waist to intertwine with her delicate hand that rested on her growing belly. Holding his head high, proud to be with his girlfriend; who carried his daughter in her womb, they walked towards the school, up the steps and into the building. Kagome leaned into him, sporting a content smile, despite the glares and whispers that already started.

When the whole school found out about her getting knocked up; and by Inuyasha Taisho, they expected to see him break up with her, drop her because they thought he didn't want to be associated with the _**slut, whore, trash**_; just a few of the names whispered behind her back. But they were too stupid and too dense to know that Inuyasha loved the woman he got **_"knocked up"_** and didn't want to leave her. So, many were shocked when the senior stayed with Kagome; even kissed her and hugged her from behind as the months passed.

Inuyasha could feel the intensity of the glares and stares they went along. But he didn't care. But he did care enough to know that Kagome was so uncomfortable with all this attention. No one messed with his girl, as long as he was around! So, to make himself clear, he gave out his harshest and most dangerous glare to anyone who was bold enough to look at her. It got the job done, as all eyes turned away and people scattered like little mice. No one knew to mess with the senior track star, and he grinned in satisfaction that he could install fear to anyone, even if he didn't have to try.

They walked silently among the crowds to the inner courtyard; where their friends would be undoubtedly waiting for them. Kagome knew they were anxious to find out the gender and smiled inwardly at the ultrasound pictures that were in her bag.

**I have some pretty amazing friends. When they found out that I was pregnant with Inuyasha's child, they didn't sneer or make lewd comments. In fact, they all were genuinely happy for us and said they would completely support us****. Those were true friends. And I cherished them, even if I was the subject of attention around the school, they were there; to give me their unconditional comfort and loyalty.**

As Inuyasha opened the door to the courtyard, he was relieved to only see a few groups standing or sitting about. But the one they were included in was underneath the shade of the vibrant green leaves of the maple tree that stood tall and proud.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" The couple stopped and waited as their friends came rushing up to them.

"How did it go? What's the gender? Is it healthy? Why aren't you saying something, damn it!"

**That's Sango, one of my best friends. She's like a chatterbox but she can get easily pissed off enough. But one thing I like her for, is her devotion and protection to her friends. She worried like a mother hen. Sango was tough and very athletic and could kick someone's ass if they went too far, but she was loyal and protective to anyone she cared about. **

Kagome shook her head and finally silenced her. "I'm fine, Sango. We have the ultrasound pictures so you can see." She let Inuyasha get her bag to pull out the envelope.

"20 bucks says it's a boy."

"Hell no! 30 bucks says it will be a girl, pervert!"

"Sango, you wound me deeply."

"Just shut up, Miroku." Sango folded her arms, while the group only laughed silently at their antics.

**The only other guy in our group was Miroku. He was a known pervert to the school and flirted with any girl that had a tight ass and sexy chest. For some reason, it irked Sango to no end. She had to drag him away by his ear every time. But, it seemed to me that he only did it because he was trying to get Sango's attention. It was with no doubt that the two really liked each other, but Sango was too stubborn and Miroku was too uncertain. I wish they would get over it already and just admit tier feelings. I think 8 years is enough time, isn't it?**

"Oh, I can't wait! Can I be the godmother?"

**The fifth and final person in our group was Ayame. She was a very sweet girl with cute emerald eyes that could melt anyone's cold exterior. She was the hyper girl though, once you give her anything remotely containing dark chocolate, she went into sugar rush. But she was the more serious and mature girl when it counted but she also had a fierce loyalty to her friends and family. Did I mention that I had the most amazing group of friends I could possibly ask for?**

"I thought I was going to be the godmother!" Sango pouted; crossing her arms again.

"Hey, guys?" We turned to see Inuyasha holding up the prized manila envelope. "Can't you settle for being the squealing aunts and the goofy uncle that can't keep his hands to himself?"

"Ah, my dear friend. You can make sense when you're head isn't inflated." Miroku was a provoker too but it was only to get under his best friend's skin.

"Want to see your head _deflated_?" Inuyasha warned, his fist up beside him. "Beside, we already picked out the godparents."

"We understand. I can settle for being Auntie Ayame!"

"So can I. Now let us see the pictures. I'm dying of curiosity!" Sango pleaded.

Once the ultrasound images were out, they were passed around. Kagome and Inuyasha watched as the girls squealed and Miroku cooed. It was nice to have a group of friends who will stick with you; regardless of any situation.

"Oh shit!" All looked to see Inuyasha swore as he looked at his watch. "Miroku we need to get our asses out of here and into the auditorium!"

"Are you serious?" Miroku looked down to his and cursed. "Oh damn you're right, let's book!" He grabbed his bag, winked and managed a quick grope to Sango as he passed. Her face heated up and cursed the lecher for being so lecherous and…handsome.

"I'll keep the pictures with me. You go ahead, we'll see you two at lunch." Kagome said, reluctant to see her boyfriend go, but it was an important even that he couldn't skip.

"Alright, koi; love you." He quickly but lovingly kissed her lips and placed a kiss to his finger to send to his daughter. Then he waved to the girls to catch up with his perverted best friend.

It made her heart beat with even more love for the nervous father; as he surprised her more everyday with how he was changing the closer they were to the due date.

* * *

The week passed by, as Inuyasha and Miroku were at their graduation rehearsals, Kagome and the girls were talking-well more squealing than talking, about the baby girl that was sure to come before the next school year. They talked about a baby shower before school did start, since Kagome was to be home schooled next year.

_**Friday Night, June 18th**_

On Friday night, the school's football field was packed with chairs before a big stage and podium. It was the biggest day for all seniors, for it was finally graduation.

Kagome, Sango and Ayame sat in the bleachers, where they could easily see the graduates that would be coming in soon. Kagome's mother, brother and grandpa were sitting in front of them. Yoshiro though, apparently had to get more _overtime_ in so he was absent from this occasion. The infield was packed with parents; Izayoi included and flashing cameras, the bleachers were becoming fuller as was the chatter and laughter.

Soon enough, the school's band started playing the song that introduced the graduates. The school's **ROTC**, principal and vice principals; adorned in silver and blue; as was the school's colors, were leading the 500 seniors that had blue and silver graduation gowns. Now everyone as standing up, flashing pictures and shouted to their graduate.

Kagome was smiling with so much joy that she failed to notice anything around her. She saw Miroku walk down, hearing Sango and Ayame cheer; with Sango being louder. She cheered for him as he proceeded down the walkway. But when she saw her boyfriend, handsome in his gown, she whistled as loud and hard as she could. Because of her big belly, she couldn't jump around but she did wave frantically. He seemed have to heard her and looked up. She was deaf to the cheer around her, as she smiled proudly at him. He gave her a loving smile before he turned his head to continue.

The commencement ceremony seemed to drag on with meaningful speeches and heartfelt songs from the band until the graduates started to line up for their diplomas.

When she finally saw Inuyasha rise to stand in line, she was never more proud of him in that moment.

**I am really proud of him. He has worked so hard these past few years. I knew he could do it, I always have believed in him. Even after everything's that happened, with the knowledge that he was about to be a father in three months time, showed me that he was a rare person. He was strong in everything he did, let nothing get in his way until he accomplished it. Inuyasha may be arrogant, cocky and a hothead sometimes but he has changed so much this past year. It made my heart beat all the more faster that he would be there with me when our daughter finally came. Inuyasha has a heart of gold and much more strive and strength than anyone I've seen. And he deserves this proud moment of accomplishment that's he earned.**

After all the students got their diplomas, as soon as the principal declared his students graduates, caps were thrown and the shouts filled the infield and the bleachers. It was over. It was finally over.

When they all met up in the infield, she congratulated Miroku first, seeing how happy and proud he was of this day. After that, Kagome's attention was on her boyfriend, as he held his diploma in his hand.

"I'm so proud of you."She whispered in his ear as he took her in his embrace.

"Thanks, babe. You know, You'll be here in a few years, and I'll be watching; along with our daughter." His lips kissed her cheek and worked he way up to her soft, plump lips.

His faith in her was astounding. She did want to finish school and graduate; despite being pregnant. It wouldn't deter her from completing school. She didn't want to quit because she wanted to have a good life and support her daughter. But with Inuyasha alongside her, he too would support her. Baby or not, Kagome was determined to finish, and lead a happy life with her future family.

* * *

**I think this came out really well! I think I'm getting better, but that's just me! I was tearing up as I wrote the car scene. But I love it! And I hope you did too! So until next chapter...**

**Ja Ne for now!  
**


	4. 30 Weeks: The House

**Hello again! Another chapter! Sorry this is out later than planned! Not enough time in the day! But I hope you enjoy and thanks to all who have reviewed!**

**Warning: Minor lime in this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: We all know Rumiko Takahashi owns the sexy half demon we all know and love. 16 and Pregnant is not not mine either!  
**

**

* * *

30 weeks**

**July 29****th****, 1 1/2 month until due date**

The summer was warm, the air was clean and fresh and the sky as beautiful as ever. Since Kagome was rapidly approaching her due date, somewhere between mid September and beginning of October, Inuyasha had decided to start apartment/house hunting after graduation. Because he was well off plus and a part time job on the side, he was able to expand his search. Reasons being that, after discussing it with both his and her mothers, that Kagome wouldn't have to live in the house with a newborn baby, she would have much more room in a new house, and that Inuyasha would be right there to help her, like a husband would to an expecting wife. It was agreed to move into a new suitable home before the dues date, having it completely furnished; including the nursery; which they wanted to paint and decorate themselves. Plus the idea of having a baby shower at the new home would be extra sweet.

The couple spent their days out, shopping and gathering new ideas for home decorations; sometimes, one or both moms would accompany them and give much needed advice. Soon, they had final decisions on furniture and what type of colors they wanted in carpet, curtains, and the walls. Home shopping wouldn't be done until the purchase of the future home was final.

The heavily pregnant girl was awakened by the ringing of her cell phone. The ring tone made it clearly obvious who it was. She glanced at her clock; which read **7:49**, she grumbled in annoyance and answered the vibrating device.

"Hey koi, you up?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am now. Why are you calling me so early? You know I like sleeping in!" She was a bit irritated and still half-asleep as she sat up with some difficulty. Gray light was filtering through her curtains, indicating a cloudy start to the day.

"Sorry, babe. But I wanted to tell you; since I didn't want to wake you last night. But the real estate agent called last night and so I went to check out this new house. I think this is the one."

Now she was fully awake. "Are you serious?" She was surprised but clearly happy; as her smile increased.

"Dead serious. I want you to come with me; take a look in and around the house and hopefully we'll have a place of our own before the day is out. I think you'll like it." He sounded so sure and just as excited as she was.

**Yes! We possibly found a place! I can't wait to see it! And if I know Inuyasha, I know it's going to be beautiful and maybe just the picture perfect home we can settle in and raise a family! **

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha picked up Kagome around an hour later; since the meeting with the real estate agent was around 9:00 and it was just on the outskirts of town. It was in a cute little housing complex that sold single or double level homes that first time home buyers could afford. When they entered the complex, Kagome had to admit it looked so peaceful despite the somber gray sky outside. The grass was green in every yard and had many trees spotting the landscape. There was a public pool, a playground, and even a gym in the center of the area. It had security; with police squads and watch dogs so the housing area was practically free of crime. Kagome knew that Inuyasha picked this place because of the peace and the feel of security so she couldn't help but smile lovingly at him.

When they turned on Sakura Yuki Rd., there was a white convertible parked along the right side of the road in front of a single level home. Knowing that was the place, Inuyasha parked and both looked at it from an outside view.

It was the color of turquoise, with a cute front porch and a one car garage. A big **For Sale** sign was in front of it and plus there was a woman in a red business suit on the steps waiting. So Inuyasha got out of the car and walked around to help his pregnant girlfriend out. He had his arm around her shoulders as they walked towards the house to greet the agent.

"Hi, I'm Mai Yakama. I assume you're Inuyasha Taisho?" She held out her hand.

He politely shook it. "Yes, thank you so much for this. We really appreciate it. This is my girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi." He took pride in introducing Kagome and it was heard in his voice. This guy was proud at having such a beautiful woman who was fathering his first child.

"Nice to meet you Yakama-san." Kagome said; shyly taking the agent's hand. She was shy but felt cherished at the same time. She truly struck gold when it came to Inuyasha.

"Likewise." As they greeted, Mai couldn't help but look at her swollen belly and glance up at Kagome, with a genuine smile, her green eyes sparkling with happiness. "How far along are you?"

Kagome let out a long breath, relieved that she didn't have to endure nasty glares or frowns today. She wrapped her arms around her womb; as did the father next to her, happy to answer the question for once. "I'm about 7 months along now. We're expecting a baby girl between mid September and early October." She looked up at Inuyasha and snuggled into his side. He responded by kissing her forehead.

Mai could see the love radiating off the couple, and found that she couldn't be anything but genuinely happy and excited for them. "Well congratulations to you both."

"Thank you." Both said; their excitement evident in their voices and their eyes.

"Now I know this home is quaint but I have no doubt that this might be the prefect house for you both! If you'll follow me please…" Mai directed to the front steps and started walking.

Grabbing each others hand and smiling joyously at each other, the couple followed, hoping to finally have a house to call their own.

**The house was absolutely beautiful. It had a gorgeous kitchen with granite counter tops with an island in the center; and numerous oak cabinets with a big pantry. The whole house was empty, ready for a family to move in. That meant more shopping! There were two smaller bedrooms-the one across from our bedroom would be the nursery; and a bathroom in the hallway and at the end of the hall was the master bedroom. We were told it would fit a queen size bed. And we had our own bathroom! Double sinks in a marble counter top, a big stand-in shower and a tub that also acted as a Jacuzzi! I fell in love it! Inuyasha had to practically drag me away from it. We were also shown the single car garage, a patio accessed via the dining room and both front and backyards. It was a single level but it had so many beautiful features for a 1500 sq ft home. I could tell Inuyasha also loved it as well; his smile and his eyes giving away his happiness.**

**As we sat down at Mia's office a few hours later, we reviewed and asked every single question we could. She told us it would have a low interest rate and a fair mortgage every month, which Inuyasha could easily afford with how much he's saved and earned. And you could imagine it was a big surprise when the house came with a free offer for free carpet installation to any room, any color with no obligations, FOR FREE! And to have any room painted in any color for free as well. The only room we did not want to have painted was the nursery; which we had always wanted to do ourselves, but the carpet was fine. It would have to go with our color scheme for the baby.**

**And so, we made that secure purchase after hours of questions and reassurance over everything. We made appointments to pick out the carpets and the colors of the paints for the rooms we wanted. Mai told us it should all be complete within a fast two weeks and so we could move in within this month, by the end of August! So after hours of talking, scheduling, and deals, we shook Mai's hand once more, sealing the deal on our brand new house! **

**

* * *

10:32 p.m  
**

Inuyasha drove them to his house for the night. He knew Kagome was exhausted and her feet were mostly likely killing her so he swore that he would give her an exclusive foot massage. She smiled, unable to resist such an offer after such a busy but exciting day.

When they got there, he helped Kagome into the house and walked straight to his room. They would save the purchase of their new home a surprise for tomorrow when everyone would be awake, since it was quite late.

After changing into a long t-shirt; courtesy of Inuyasha, she laid down on the silken red sheets of her boyfriends' bed and sighed in contentment. She had her eyes closed so she couldn't see Inuyasha move around but she could begin to smell soothing lavender and vanilla candles around her.

"Come on, koi. Time for your foot rub." She felt him sit next to her feet and so she sat up slowly and put her feet on his lap. He only had on boxers so most of his body was exposed for her viewing pleasure.

Once he began to rub her ankles, she moaned in bliss. Nothing could compare to his massages. His hands were rough and calloused but they sent wonderful yet delicious shivers through her. Her dark mocha eyes never left Inuyasha, the way his hands worked, the way the candle's light outlined his muscles and the way his hair flowed behind his back. How she ever snagged him she wasn't sure, but she wouldn't ever let him go.

"How does it feel?" He asked after a while in silence.

"Feels so good. Please don't stop whatever you do."

He chuckled at her demand, she almost sounded like he was making love to her. "It sounds like your going to have an orgasm any minute."

"I might as well be! This feels so damn good!" She rested her hands on her stomach and managed to calm down her breathing and relaxed. The smell of the candles and his hands on her swollen ankles made her lay still and let the ease of the day just wash away. He chuckled arrogantly. _'Damn him and damn that arrogant smirk I know he has on his face. He knows he's good; making his head swell up even more! Ugh, what an arrogant jerk!'_ Then she thought _'...But I wouldn't have him any other way.'_

Then, she opened her eyes and thought of something; going back to his orgasm comment. "I know you miss being intimate."

His hands wavered but didn't stop. He looked down at her and knew she was right. As one hand stopped, the other went to her hand on her belly. "I can't risk your health. Nor our baby's either. It's been tough but I can hold on for your sake." His thumb then went to rub her knuckles while looking into her eyes. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, ever since that night on Valentine's day, after I first told you about the pregnancy."

Setting her feet down, he scooted up next to her, still sitting so he could see her face and keep his hand on hers. "Why did you tell me after, instead of before? Why did you wait until after we…loved?" Inuyasha had always wondered why and it irked him. Why did she wait to tell him afterward? Well he was about to find out.

That night suddenly came back to her; same emotions, everything. She sat up beside him and tried her best not to cry but she was close to. "Because I was afraid that you were going to dump me." She looked into his eyes, admitting all she had been feeling and reading that night around 6 months ago. "I feared that you would yell at me, and not take responsibility for this baby. I wanted one last night with you, than have you walk out on me."

He could see how hurt she was, all this pain inside of her. Her tears caused him more heartache; more so from the fact that she thought he was just going to get rid of her; throw her to the side. "What made you think I was just going to up and leave you?" Inuyasha was hurt because she was and angry for her thinking that. Why would she think that, after two beautiful years together?

"Look at me, Inuyasha! I'm only 16 years old! I'm nothing special!" She gestured to herself, 7 months pregnant, no longer slim like she used to be. "You're 18, hot and handsome! You could have had any girl you wanted and instead you stayed with me. I don't understand why. I'm nothing special, I'm not…gorgeous like other girls!" She broke down, sobbing into her hands. Maybe it was the pregnancy doing this but she said what she felt inside.

Inuyasha could not honestly believe this. Putting herself down like this it just tore him apart too. Shaking his head, he gently pulled her hands from her face to make her look at him. Her face was red, she was still gasping for air, the saddest expression on her face and especially in her eyes. Inuyasha had to make her see, that she wasn't anything of these things she claimed not to be.

"I don't care about any of that!" His voice was so serious, so were his eyes. Kagome stopped crying, and gasped at the intensity of his eyes. "You are more beautiful to me than anyone in the world; no matter how corny that may sound, it's true! I wanted to be with you because you're beautiful and you are special to me. I chose to stay with you because I love you! I wouldn't have been with you for two years if that wasn't the case! Damn it, when I had you in my arms the first time, I wasn't about to let you go!"

Kagome knew he was extremely protective and possessive of her. Inuyasha was beyond stubborn and would fight to keep all he has close to him. And that included her and their child she was carrying. His dedication and commitment were just a few of things she loved about him; and was so foolish into thinking that he was that type of man to leave her. She felt so bad in accusing him that he would just break her heart because of an accidental pregnancy.

'_I am so stupid ! I had nothing to worry about. He's still here with me, getting ready for our daughter to come in a few months, loving and cherishing me like no other. Why did I have to think so lowly of him?' _She let out a few tears and collapsed onto his chest, holding him close, while he embraced her as much as he could.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I doubted you!"

His hands soothingly brushed her hair as he only held her; rocking her back and forth. "Hey it's okay. You don't to be sorry, it's over. I'm here and I'm not leaving you. I'm sorry I had to sound so harsh."

Kagome let her tears out but she started to feel better. Inuyasha always had that affect on her. "I know."

Inuyasha continued to rock them back and forth, relishing in each others embrace and the aroma of lavender and vanilla. It was a soothing, romantic atmosphere. Both were obvious to the announcing of the eleven o'clock hour downstairs.

* * *

**(Lime starts here)**

While Inuyasha ran his fingers through her silky black locks, Kagome noticed how close she was to a certain part of his anatomy. He only had on his favorite red boxers so Lil Yasha was practically noticeable. Some naughty thoughts ran through her mind; thinking that it had been so long since they were intimate, and how Inuyasha must be dealing with it.

'_I know he misses coupling and I know he's had a hard time. Maybe I can help with that. After all, I put all this emotional crap on his plate for the past 7 months and he's been there, regardless of how I act. I need to make this up to him; and I know he would appreciate this.' _

She licked her lips, grinned at how her boyfriend was about to get a surprise he was not expecting, and lowered her hand, and lightly began to stroke Lil Yasha.

A gasp could be heard and she laughed inwardly and went to fully grip him. Inuyasha was sent reeling backwards on his elbows; causing him to lose his grip on her and to stare wide eyes at the girl; his cock starting to stand at attention.

"Kagome-?" He was cut off as she lowered his boxers, exposing his member. The look in his little vixen's eyes, and the sensations she was invoking by just stroking him up and down, Inuyasha was near heaven. He hissed, loving what she did to him. "What are…you doing?" It was getting harder for him to speak now.

Lil Yasha felt hard and smooth in her hands. She moved to kneel at his waist where she could get better access; aware of her bulging belly. "I know you've been putting up with me for the past several months, and I know I haven't been paying attention to your needs. I wanted to thank you somehow."

She sounded so serious and so sincere, not to mention guilty about how she had forgotten about his wants and needs. She wanted to make it up to him, to thank him for not leaving her. Inuyasha did have a hard time controlling his needs to take her, to make her feel pleasure but now, since she sounded like she wanted this, wanting to make him feel good; he couldn't deny her this if he wanted to. He loved her. Besides, Inuyasha loved the blow jobs she gave him.

It was 7 inches of beautiful, smooth and hard muscle in her hands and when she saw him relax, making no protest, Kagome licked her lips again and took him into her awaiting mouth.

It was pure bliss. As the girl, sucked, licked, swallowing him whole with the continuous movement of her hands pumping his length, the boy couldn't help but throw his head back. It felt so fucking incredible! His hands gripped the sheets beneath him, trying to hold back the howls he wanted to scream. Her mouth was so hot, so talented, her tongue was remarkable. Her hair kept getting in the way so he instinctively held it back for her.

Kagome loved at how he was struggling not to yell. She watched in amusement; she had her man at her mercy and felt how close he was. Most times, he had his way with her, usually it was her begging for release, begging for him to make her feel wonderful. She was constantly at his mercy, his tongue, mouth and his fingers doing wonders on her body as he would take her hard, fast, slow and lovingly. But now, it was her turn. Yes, she wanted to make him feel how thankful, how grateful, and how sorry she was. The sweat glistening off his body made him look even more sexy to her. This was solely for him and she would gladly deliver.

This was just one expression of love for them. To give their significant other an immense pleasure far beyond comprehension. Words didn't need to be spoken. They knew their love was a deep one; one that sometimes scared Kagome. But she loved the fact that only she could do this to him; and forever would be the only female to love fully this man that stayed by her side; regardless of their past actions or current situation.

After a while, he felt that imminent explosion coming closer. And just when he was almost there, his back arching of the bed, he felt that naughty little hand of hers caress his family jewels underneath and that was it! He had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning so loud as he emptied his essence into her mouth. He groaned at how her tongue lapped his essence up. Inuyasha was at a loss for words and totally spent. But she knew that he was indeed frustrated and sought to end that problem. He would repay her in full, in due time.

When she swallowed everything he offered to her and fully cleaned him, she sat up, slowly put his boxers over Lil Yasha and went to lay next to him. She reached out for his hand and put it where their little girl was growing. When he eventually came down from his high, his eyes of blissful suns met her smiling mochas.

He reached over and kissed her lips, silently thanking her. This has been a tough time for her, for both of them and Kagome had expressed her love by giving him a badly needed release. Kami he loved this woman! And she seemed to know it too, as her own lips matched his ferocity. They eventually pulled away and got under the covers. Inuyasha's arms hands went protectively around her stomach while he laid behind her. Her hands went atop his, fingers intertwining. She felt his lips once more on her neck and snuggled behind her. With things cleared and done between them, the excitement of the day took them away, to sleep in the safety and love of each others arms.

* * *

**What do you think? Kind of short I know. I wondered if a blow job is considered a lime**...**Anyway, thanks for reading and wait for the baby shopping chapter next update! Until then...**

**Ja Ne for now!  
**


	5. August: Month of Excitement

**Hey, I'm getting another chapter out! This one was fast but it was fun to write! Again, thank you for all your support! Two more chapters, plus an epilogue(I have a really cute idea for it!)! Oh, if any of you are wondering what the name will be, wait no more! It will be revealed at the baby shower next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha-the hanyou we all know and love, Rumiko Takahashi does. And I don't own MTV's 16 and Pregnant, either!**

**

* * *

Baby Shopping, Home Shopping, and Everything in Between! **

Throughout the whole month of August, it was hectic! Between the new house and planning the upcoming baby shower at said domicile, Inuyasha and Kagome went to attend birthing classes for first time parents; to prep both mom and dad for the fast approaching delivery.

During this whole time, Kagome seemed relaxed, seemingly to know what will occur; having took a child development class last semester. Inuyasha on the other hand, was just the opposite. While they practiced the birthing position and calming techniques, Inuyasha seemed to be having trouble keeping his face straight and look normal. That was pointless. But Kagome had found it funny when they watched a few birthing videos, her boyfriend never looked so horrified in his life! His face had gone pale, his palms were sweaty, and his breathing was erratic. And to think she was the one who would be delivering the baby, and he was having the hardest time trying not to faint. With all the other first time fathers in those classes, Inuyasha looked so terrified and grimaced, thinking of all the pain Kagome would be going through. He just hoped he wouldn't pass out when the time actually came.

After the horrifying experience with the birthing classes, it was time for baby shopping; not to mention home shopping; since their home was currently getting carpeted and painted.

The appointments were long; deciding what colors for the walls, what kind of color and carpet in each room. But they had fun experimenting and putting colors together. For their bedroom, they finally chose a warm and light cherry red for the carpet, while their walls would be painted a beautiful silver blue. The living room would have a sky blue carpet with tiny white speckles with the walls painted with a light misty blue. The baby's room, in going with their color scheme of lavender purple and aquamarine blue, the carpet was going to be lavender purple. With all their decisions final, their house was now undergoing a beautiful transformation.

So between the house and the planning of the baby shower, Kagome and Inuyasha were joined by friends and family as they prepared for the exciting upcoming birth by going shopping! Plus they could shop for new items for their new home. As Kagome's due date crept closer, the more excited everyone became.

* * *

_**Tuesday, August 9th**_

"Hey, Kagome look at this! Isn't this absolutely adorable?" Squealed Izayoi; holding up a cute set of baby pajamas, a shirt and dress set.

Currently they were at the biggest mall around; continuing their shopping excursion. As Izayoi, Kagome, Ayame and Sango browsed in a baby clothing's department, Masako, Inuyasha, and Miroku were doing some house shopping while also extending their search for the baby.

The pregnant teenager looked to see what Izayoi had in her hand. It was an adorable blue set of baby p.j.'s, a shirt and a dress that all had, in big white bold letters **"DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL."**

"Oh, Izayoi that is so cute!" Kagome thought of how Inuyasha acted with their unborn baby girl. He cooed to her, smiled softly whenever she kicked, and how he promised to take care of her when they laid together at night. "Let's get it." She knew her daughter was already his little girl and so it fit perfectly.

Izayoi put the outfit set in the shopping cart and continued onward through the store. Kagome followed at her own pace, admiring and thinking of what cute things to buy for her child. Of course she wanted to have Inuyasha's input as well but he was currently with her mother doing some shopping of their own. She would see what they got later when they all met up for lunch.

Then something caught her eye. It was a cotton candy pink pajama suit with gold words, **"MOMMY'S ANGEL"** with a white halo and wings around the letters. Kagome grinned at how true that statement was. Her baby was already an angel, an unexpected one but a blessing nonetheless. She immediately picked it up and made her way to Izayoi to place it in the growing basket of clothes.

"You're spoiling me, Izayoi."

The mother only smiled and waved her off. "Nonsense! This is a special time in your life and I wanted to take you out shopping and get that granddaughter of mine some clothes!"

"I can see that." The girl peered into the cart and saw numerous outfits in a variety of colors.

Izayoi only chuckled softly.

Kagome had to hand it Izayoi, she would make an excellent mother-in-law and grandmother. Like her own mom, this woman was dependable, fun, smart and always ready to help her. She was a gentle soul, and a loving person to all. But she had an unrivaled glare that could make you shiver when you pissed her off. I guess that's where Inuyasha got his glares and threats from. Izayoi could be as gentle as a mouse but as tough as a tiger.

They reached the stuffed animal section; surrounded by all kinds of plush and soft material in many, shapes, sizes and colors. The women marched through, stopping and gazing at cuteness every few seconds. That's where Ayame was and that's where they heard her.

"Look what I found!" She squealed as the girl came to a stop behind them.

Kagome noticed at how every time they found something, they either squealed or awed; maybe both. But isn't that how it usually is at a clothing store for babies? She shook her head and turned to see Ayame holding something that made Kagome laugh.

It was a cute, white, soft puppy with a red bow around it's neck; a small tongue sticking out of it's mouth with the brightest gold eyes. And to complete the animal, a small cute stub of a tail with small alert ears.

The girls laughed, Izayoi had to hold in her laughs as she saw it too. She knew why they were laughing. She cleared her throat to speak. "You know he's going to hate us if we show him this." Izayoi now held the puppy in her hands, her giggles escaping her lips.

"You know, if he had the ears, he would look like this puppy dog." Ayame noted, not doing much better than the older woman.

"That's true. And he does act like one." _'Especially in the bedroom; when he isn't pounding into me like a wild ferocious dog; not that I mind that! But afterwards, he likes to cuddle like a cute little puppy.' _Her thoughts made her face heat up but it was disregarded since her face was already red from laughing.

They decided to get it anyway, just can't resisting. Inuyasha was known as the Puppy of the Taisho family. He was the youngest of two and was small when he was born. Plus he had the energy and spirit of a growing puppy. He hated being compared to one and it was cute and hilarious at how he got mad and all embarrassed when said nickname was mentioned out loud. To Kagome, it was adorable. And she hoped their baby girl would too when she was old enough to understand.

They shopped for a while longer, meeting up with Sango, who had a few cute baby toys and a pink little stuffed bunny with a carrot in its paws. Kagome was very aware of how much they were getting, plus with the baby shower in less than a month from now, how were she and Inuyasha going to manage it all?

She sighed in resignation; knowing it was futile to think about it further as they lined up at the register and meet the boys and Masako for lunch.

* * *

**_Later that afternoon..._**

"I can't believe we got so much. Our daughter is getting spoiled and she's not even here yet." Kagome sighed, exhausted as she laid down on her bed.

"I'll say. But what can we do? Besides, it's nice to know we have a lot of support." Inuyasha mentioned, sitting beside his worn out girlfriend.

They had just returned from a big day of shopping. When they all met up for lunch, everyone was talking and showing what they bought. The girls did indeed laugh as they brought out the cute puppy with the gold eyes, and Inuyasha had got all mad and huffy. After that, Inuyasha and Kagome had decided to do some shopping for the house on their own, so everyone agreed and the two mothers offered to bring home all the purchases so they didn't have to worry about a thing.

It was nice picking out some things for their own home alone. They picked out lovely silky white curtains for their room and for their baby's room, a soft shade of blue; like a misty gray blue. Kagome and Inuyasha even managed to buy a lovely comforter set for their future queen size bed. They had bought towels and mats for their two bathrooms and deciding on a simple yet cozy Japanese style theme for the kitchen. Kanji plaques for the walls, even matching dinnerware. The cookware and utensils were easy enough to decide on. The only thing Inuyasha had only wanted; agreeing with Kagome on everything they've gotten so far, was a home-made noodle machine for his constant caving of ramen. Kagome had relented after seeing those cute puppy eyes and his pleading voice. All the major cookware and furniture; like the beds and couches were on hold: something to do with their mothers tagging along; demanding that they weren't going without them.

"That's true. " She turned her head to gaze up at him. "Everyone's been really helpful. This is going really fast. Soon we will be moving into our own home. Ready to start our family."

"I can't wait." Inuyasha agreed, looking down at the numerous bags of baby clothes and toys. He remembered Kagome showing him the **"DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL"** outfit set and he couldn't help that proud smile that lit up his face.

"I can't believe that this is happening to us." Kagome mused, her head moving to relax on his lap. "I never imagined doing this at the beginning of the school year."

His fingers began to twirl within her silky hair. "Me neither; hell I was counting on us staying together and having fun throughout the summer; without a damn worry in the world."

Kagome was irritated that he had cursed again-twice in fact and couldn't help but smack his thighs, hard; causing him to yell in surprise. She rolled onto her back to gaze up at him. "What did I say about cursing in front of your daughter?"

The glare in her eyes…the frown and her tone of voice. Uh oh. She was in one of her mood swings again. Inuyasha had tried to stay on her good side but the cursing he let slip more often than not; resulting a glare and a few headaches and or smacks to his nearest appendage; in this case, his thighs.

"Uh…sorry?" He offered meekly.

Her glare only worsened. "Is that all you have to say?" She sat up now. "The baby can hear everyone around her now; including your foul mouth! If she picks up any of those words, Kami help me I'll fucking rip your balls out!"

He decided to not point out that she was also was cursing. Doing so would result in more aches and bruises; and that always led to no affection afterward. He just laid there and thought of how beautiful, not to mention how stubborn and feisty she was when she was mad. Her mood swings were awful and painful to him but there was an upside. A foot or back massage always managed to get him out of the proverbial doghouse he knew was about to wind up in.

"Koi, now come on, how about a nice back massage?"

"Don't you use that _'koi'_ card on me, you idiotic jerk! And stop trying to-to uh….oh my God that feels good." Her ranting was cut off as soon she felt her boyfriend's very skilled hands going to work on her back; which was killing her now that she stopped to feel it. She let a deep breath and relaxed under Inuyasha's smooth and massaging fingers working the knots in her lower back.

Inuyasha let out a relieved sigh, escaping a beating at the hands of his very irritant, pregnant girlfriend. It was a good thing that he moved swiftly and worked his magic on her aching muscles. It worked every time! And Inuyasha mentally swore to himself to watch his tongue from now on lest Kagome would beat him to hell.

* * *

_**August 24**__**th**__**, 1 month until due date**_

**Today, we had a lot of things going on. First, there was my final ultrasound appointment, in which everything went well and our daughter was in perfect health; getting ready to be delivered in about a month! Oh my Kami, she's almost here! After that, we checked on our new home; with brightly painted walls and full flush carpets that Inuyasha and I picked out. Our bedroom was beautiful and the nursery across from us just as cute as we pictured! All we need is to paint the walls ourselves! Mai-san told us that the paint was dried and we could move in at anytime! With the baby supplies at my house, and all our home furnishings and ordered furniture at Inuyasha's, we decided to move in right away! This was all unbelievable…and I loved every minute of it!**

"Oh, I can't believe you're moving out in a few days! My baby is leaving the nest!" Masako cried for joy.

"Mom, I'm not leaving the country! We're only going to be 20 minutes away." Kagome said, relaxing on the family couch, a cup of ramen in her hand, her handsome boyfriend against her.

She, Inuyasha, both their moms, Souta and her grandfather were celebrating the couple's exciting new move into their lovely home within the week. A few more days and they would be on their own. The living room was cozy as the family ate easy cups of ramen, while talking about the future.

"No, she's right. You won't know until your own daughter moves out from home. It's sad, but it means your own baby is growing up." Izayoi agreed, glancing over at her own son, tears pricking her eyes.

"Yeah, besides gramps, who else am I going to bother and to chase me around the house?" Souta asked, sitting between Izayoi and Masako.

"Hey!" Grandpa protested. Everyone chuckled.

"I think you should wait until your niece arrives because, if she's anything like her father, she's going to have a fast set of legs on her, with a powerful fist." Kagome put her hands on her stomach, already ready to get this child out of her. She felt like she was about to explode any day now.

"Uh oh!" Souta's eyes widened in horror; realizing the possible truth. "I'm in trouble!"

"Stop acting so dramatic, runt!" Inuyasha relaxed, while grinning in pride that his daughter could be fast and strong like him, but as beautiful and loving as her mother. His arm went around her shoulders and balanced his own cup in his free hand.

"I think we all need to be careful, if that's the case. We all know how fast Inuyasha can run and it's possible that we could all be chasing her around." Masako thought about it, knowing what it was like to chase two babies. Izayoi definitely nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, this boy has been able to run ever since he's gained the use of his legs! Gave me a workout everyday just to try and catch him!"

"Good point. I'm going to be needing all the exercise I can get after she's born."

The chatter continued, with Souta fearing for his life, grandpa thinking at how he was able to see his first great-grandchild and the two monthers tearing and reminiscing about their own kid's childhood to Kagome and Inuyasha. It was a happy time, and so when the plans for the baby shower came up, everyone threw in suggestions.

"How about green and blue for the color scheme?" Souta suggested.

"I think pink and yellow would be better. Girl colors." Grandpa argued, now sitting beside his grandson.

"No way!"

"Guys! Guys!" Both turned to the Izayoi and stopped at her glare. "Don't you think we should let the couple in question decide?"

Both men nodded. '"We were only giving out ideas." Souta said.

"And we appreciate it." Kagome smiled at her bickering family. "We kind of wanted to go with colors we ultimately decided for the baby's room."

Inuyasha nodded. Sitting beside her, relaxed and smiling like he was, he knew he wouldn't be anywhere else but here. "So along with the colors, lavender purple and aquamarine blue, we added a third color."

"Cotton candy pink."

All thought it was prefect and agreed; even Souta and Gramps. As they now discussed what kind of cake the mothers' could bake, the front door opened to reveal the mostly missing member of the house.

"Hello, dear, welcome home." Masako greeted happily, standing up to kiss her husband hello. "Come sit down with us. We're discussing the baby shower!"

Yoshiro, his black hair slicked back looked at the five figures, two with obvious disdain with his dark hazel eyes and shook his head. "No thanks, Masako. I'm pretty tired after working a 14 hour shift."

"Oh okay." Masako knew her husband was avoiding any plans involving the baby and has tried to coax him out to join in the fun. But she's had no success and has no clue as to why he wasn't participating. "Well you go and rest, Yoshiro." Her disappointment with him was carefully concealed by her smile.

"Goodnight, Masako." He kissed his wife goodnight. And he bid goodnight to his step father-in-law, his stepson, the woman that birthed the bastard who was sitting beside his step-daughter. When his eyes moved to said couple, he only grunted, sending them cold glares before going upstairs for the night, but not before seeing Inuyasha send his coldest glare right back at him.

"I can't understand why he won't participate in this." Masako wondered, her tone laced with sadness and confusion.

"Because he's a bastard, that's why." Inuyasha muttered darkly.

"Well, it's his loss then." Izayoi concluded; not liking the guy too much either.

Souta and Gramps nodded, not liking how the man didn't want to be involved in such a high-spirited and joyous time.

Kagome had not looked him in the eye but she could feel the disgrace in her step-father's eyes and cuddled close to Inuyasha. Her boyfriend kissed her brow before pulling her close to him, his hand went protectively around her belly.

So the evening went on, forgetting all about Yoshiro's sudden appearance and went back to planning the upcoming baby shower.

**Even though I can't stand him, he's not going to ruin this for me. This is my life and my child and the man I love, who fathered her, beside me. I have my family and my friends giving me all the strength and support I need. Yoshiro is not going to bring me down. As long as Inuyasha, along with everyone else with me, my baby daughter will be born into this world with tender, loving, care. That's all she'll ever need: her parents, and the people around us who will love her; regardless of the hate and disappointment of the world around us. Yes, me and Inuyasha, we were going to be parents soon, and it was the best feeling I could ever hold.  
**

**

* * *

**

**I couldn't help but add the birthing classes and the puppy segments! They were too cute and funny not to write! Plus the "Daddy's Little Girl" tidbit, I thought it was precious. I hope you all are enjoying this as the due date creeps closer and closer! Anyway, name will be revealed next chapter, along with the mysterious godparents! Plus a little history about how Inu and Kag met! Until next chapter...**

**Ja Ne!**


	6. September 4th: The Baby Shower

**Another update! This is the baby shower chapter! And the next and final chapter will be the long awaited birth; followed by a short epilogue. I hope you you enjoy because this the longest chapter yet! Read on, fellow readers!**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine nor any character Rumiko Takahashi created. Nor do I own _16 and Pregnant._  
**

_**

* * *

Saturday September 4**__**th**__**, 2 weeks until due date**_

It was a quite yet cloudy start to the morning. A cute little turquoise house on a small street was to hold the first major event it has yet to see; the long awaited baby shower of Inuyasha Taisho and Kagome Higurashi's unborn daughter. Moving and settling in a few short weeks ago has left the couple drained but pumped with the understandable excitement. They got to paint the baby's room a dazzling aquamarine blue to go with the lavender carpet, and moved all baby related items into the room, with the exception of furniture. All in all, the house was ready for this brand new family waiting for the newest addition to be born. Now all there was left to do was prepare and set up said event in said home, which is where the mothers of said couple were currently driving into the driveway.

Grabbing the first of many bags, Masako and Izayoi got out and walked up the small porch steps and knocked on the oak door around 9 am.

It was a few moments before the door opened to reveal a wet InuYasha, a towel wrapped around his torso with his silver locks damp on his shoulders and back. His eyes widened, embarrassed at being caught in nothing but a towel; even if it was just his mother and Masako.

"Let me guess, you overslept didn't you?" Izayoi asked, noting how cute her son was when he was embarrassed.

The 18 year old opened the door to let them in. "Yeah." He admitted. "We got up not even fifteen minutes ago."

"We?" Masako raised an eyebrow.

"Kagome and I got up around the same time. She's soaking in that tub-turned Jacuzzi now, to relax before the shower today." InuYasha shut the door and cleared his throat; noting his mother's stare. "Would you stop starting at me please?"

Izayoi giggled at her son's flushing face. "Just realizing what a grown man you are, handsome and cute."

"I'm going now." He turned towards his bedroom quickly.

"Oh my son, you have yet to be embarrassed, just wait when I show your baby pictures to Kagome; even those-"

"Mom, stop!" He shouted and pleaded, and both heard the sound of a door closing.

Both moms could only chuckle. "Has Kagome even seen his baby pictures yet?" Masako asked, as they set the begs on the dining room table.

Izayoi shook her head. "No not yet. I will bring them out sometime today. Oh, he has no idea how embarrassed and red I can get him!" Both women laughed joyously as they went to go get the next handful of bags out in the car.

About ten minutes later, a much drier InuYasha with a fresh red tank with baggy blue jeans and his hair now silky and dry, came out and went to grab the bags where the decorations were, while glaring at his smiling mother. "Is it a mom thing where she just has to embarrass her child like that?"

"Oh no, InuYasha. That is a mother's privilege." Izayoi corrected in the kitchen, setting up the ingredients for the cake.

The man could only mutter darkly as he got out some tape, a bag of multicolored balloons, and two different sized banners.

"How is Kagome doing?" Masako was also in the vast kitchen, getting out and preparing the many variety of foods to be served.

"She's still relaxing right now. I'm going to let her relax all she wants since we're so close to the due date." InuYasha opened up the balloon bag and grabbed a purple one and began blowing it up.

"That's the best thing for her right now. No unnecessary stress. We need to keep her off her feet as much as possible."

"I know. But you know how stubborn she can be. The girl just won't stay in one place!" Inuyasha tied the first balloon and grabbed a blue one.

Masako only nodded her head; knowing how her daughter was stubborn since day one.

As the women hustled and bustled in the kitchen, InuYasha had six balloons, two set of three, one in each themed color for the shower, tied together bu a string and with the smaller banner, he went outside to tape the white banner, in pink cursive, "It's A Girl!" on the porch railing. And with a set of balloons taped to the top corners, Inuyasha nodded in approval and went back inside to begin the task with the second and larger banner; which read in bold, blue letters, **"Congratulations, InuYasha and Kagome!" **to was to be hung on the living room's back wall.

Soon the smells of sizzling teriyaki beef, homemade oden and ramen, and the rich mouthwatering scent of vanilla icing wafted throughout the house. Inuyasha's stomach grumbled; having not been able to eat since he and Kagome woke up late. But he knew it was mostly his fault. He had kept them up pretty late last night.

'_Well she was asking for it!' _As he put up shining blue, purple and pink streamers all across the living and dining room, his mind envisioned her nicely toned legs, her eight month pregnant belly, her black hair all around her, her sexy, lust-filled mocha eyes as she stepped out in one of his T-shirts, walking towards him…

A sudden whack to his head jolted him out of his naughty dream. "Owe! Mom, what the hell?" Then he saw her, wrapped once in a blue streamer; arms folded and her eyes narrowed in mild amusement.

"Would you mind untangling your poor mother and get back in focus, young man?" He nodded and easily unwrapped the streamer from her. "From the look in your eyes, I saw that must have been some fun last night."

"Mom!"

"No need to deny it, InuYasha." Masako poked her head out from the kitchen. "We were young too, we know how it is. And we know why you two slept in so late." She glared playfully.

InuYasha grumbled, cursing both women at being so perceptive and too damn observant for their own good. His eyes then saw the time in the kitchen and figured he could let his girlfriend soak for a few more minutes. The shower was supposed to start at noon and it was almost eleven already.

* * *

Kagome was just drying her hair and dressing in the gargantuan bathroom, hearing the murmurs and smelling the food. Her stomach was working overtime this morning; not just solely due to her baby. Her baby shower was finally here! Her smile brightened her face as she walked out, through the bedroom and into a near decorated house and smelling delicious food.

She was aware of everything, as InuYasha came and talked to her throughout her soak. Her smile was still on her face as she made her way into the kitchen. "Hey mom, hey Izayoi."

"Good morning, baby girl." Masako greeted her expecting daughter, and cupped her face to give her a kiss. "I can't believe you're about become a mom."

"Two more weeks!" Kagome rubbed her abdomen.

Masako grinned at her only daughter. She was growing up, about to become a mother to her first child and she looked absolutely radiant, practically glowing. Speaking of which… "I assume you had some…fun last night?"

"Mom!" Kagome screamed; blushing as red as the reddest rose.

Both Masako and Izayoi laughed, remembering Inuyasha's similar reaction as well.

"Oh my Kami, how embarrassing…" Kagome hid her face, shaking her head as the older women continued their laughter.

Kagome joined InuYasha in the living room as he set up the last of the decorations. "I can't believe they did that." She carefully sat on the suede couch, as she watched her boyfriend's beautiful arm muscles work.

"Oh, they tell you they knew why we slept so late?"

"Oh yeah." Kagome sighed and shook her head, recalling last night's events.

"At least they didn't see you half naked and soaking wet." InuYasha murmured.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle cutely at the image. Then she cleared her throat. " Well if you didn't pounce on me like you did, we would have gotten more sleep!" She talked so their mothers wouldn't overhear.

"I couldn't help it. You looked so damn sexy!" And by Kami he did that sexy growl that made her body shiver in excitement. He turned towards her and smiled arrogantly at her blushing face.

"Oh shut up, idiot!" She turned around and folded her arms across her stomach.

InuYasha stopped what he was doing and walked over to kiss his apology. Kagome couldn't stay mad at him for long, even when he did something idiotic and/or stupid such as keeping her up on the eve of their baby shower. As soon as pulled back, she pulled his hair so they were lip to lip again.

"Don't do it again." Although she was saying it seriously, her eyes suggested otherwise. She quickly pecked his lips and let his hair go. InuYasha could only grin in amusement as he went to finish his task.

* * *

As Izayoi put the finishing touches on the cake, and Kagome helping her mother set the food and plastic ware on the dining room table, with InuYasha putting in and playing a burned CD mix of Japanese pop artists, the first of many knocks sounded as the clock read **11:26**.

Souta and Grandpa, with a medium sized package came in and set it beside the couch.

"Only two more weeks! I can't wait to be an uncle!" Souta exclaimed, going to stand beside his mother and sister.

"I know. It's hard to believe after nine months, she's finally going to be here." Kagome looked towards her boyfriend, who shared her look of parental joy and excitement.

"I never thought I would live long enough to see my first great-grandchild!" Gramps said, sitting on the couch and grinned.

"Well old man, you did! And she's going to be here before we all know it." InuYasha grinned at the old man's narrowed eyes filled with mild anger. He and Kagome's grandfather had a rough first meeting but all in all, Inuyasha did respect him, albeit silently while he teased him relentlessly.

The girls and Souta shook their heads in amusement. Izayoi announced the completion of the delicious homemade cake. She brought out the chocolate caramel swirl cake in sweet vanilla icing with "It's a Baby Girl" in pink letters, like the banner outside. It stood deliciously in the middle of the table. Masako had to slap both Souta and Kagome's hands away, when they attempted to sneak a taste.

Around **11:32**, the second group of guests arrived…with a slap, snickers and sweet pleadings. Ayame came in before Sango, whose face was red, grumbling about perverts as Miroku made his away in; although cautiously, while holding his left cheek; smiling that stupid grin.

"He did it again." Ayame said as she set their gift besides Souta's and Gramps.

"Miroku, would you give it a rest? Maybe you would save more brain cells that way."

Miroku could only smile stupidly at his buddy. "That, my dear friend, was me savoring the feel of the perfect example of a woman's-"

"Shut up, Miroku! Souta's in the room." Kagome pointed to her ten year old brother; who was in conversation with his mother.

Sango only shook her head, angry as she sat beside her pregnant friend. "You stupid lecher!" She glared her fiery brown eyes at said boy.

Miroku discreetly hid behind InuYasha, knowing when to quit while he was still alive.

"He'll never learn." Ayame shook her head and sighed.

Next to come around, was a dear old woman who Kagome and Souta both valued as a cherished grandmother. At **11:37**, Kaede Mito came in with a wrapped gift with a warm hug to both expecting parents and sat across from the couch, occupied by the girls.

"My, it's hard to believe you're close to becoming a mother, when I still see you as the tiny girl I looked after many years ago." Kaede folded her hands in her lap as she spoke to Kagome.

"Yeah, good times." Kagome bowed her head and looked back up to her old babysitter and friend of the family. "Kaede-san you're not…?"

The old woman held her hand up to silence her. "Nay child. I am not angry at your decision to have a child so early in life. I may not agree with it, but regardless, I will support ye and Inuyasha. Perhaps I can still baby-sit, this time for your own child?"

The couple looked to each other then back to the 72 year old. "We would be delighted, Kaede. Thank you."

Kaede only nodded her head.

Then, at **11:41...**

"Kaggie!" An excited voice called out. Kagome knew whose voice that was and got up when saw her cousin arrive.

"Rin!" Both went to hug-well, hug as close with a pregnant belly between you.

"Oh my Kami, look at you! Let me see my goddaughter!" The 20 woman year old bent down and place her hand on her younger cousin's stomach. When she felt a bit of movement, she smiled widely and got back up. "I can't wait until she gets here!"

"I know, me either!" Then she glanced over Rin's shoulder to look at her husband. "Sesshomaru…It's good to see you again."

The man only nodded his greeting. He was holding a package as well and sat it aside with the others. Then he went back to Rin's side. Then he glanced over to see his younger half brother walking towards them and slightly narrowed his icy golden eyes.

"Hey Rin, it's been a while." He gave a sister-in-law a quick hug before smirking evilly. "Still have that stick up your ass, huh?"

"I see you still have that runaway mouth." The 26 year old responded, crossing his arms.

Inuyasha's famous scowl was now on his face. "Rin, how on earth have you survived two years with the Ice Bastard? Tell me again, why did you even marry him in the first place?"

Sesshomaru only cracked his knuckles. "Would kindly repeat that, you incompetent moron?"

Before a fight could begin, Rin whacked her husband upside the head; her eyes flaring with anger. "Fluffy, behave yourself!"

"You too, Inu!" Then she whacked him too.

Both brothers then stopped, valuing their lives. Besides, they were here for a baby shower, not a brawl.

When Rin spotted Ayame and Sango, she hugged her cousin again and went to greet them, with Sesshomaru following silently after her.

"Why did we have to invite that stuck-up bastard in the first place?" InuYasha asked his girlfriend, still rubbing his head, while glaring at the back of his half brother's head.

Kagome sighed in exasperation. "For the millionth time InuYasha, because we chose Rin and Sesshomaru to be the godparents and plus, they're unknowingly responsible for us meeting in the first place."

"Oh.. Yeah that's right, we did." He smiled at the memory.

Kagome smiled as well, remembering too.

It was two years ago when Rin Higurashi and Sesshomaru Taisho were going to be wed. A mere 18 year old fresh out of high school, marrying her boyfriend of just over a year, a 24 year old business tycoon. Rin choose her younger cousin, Kagome to be her maid of honor. Sesshomaru, surprisingly picked his younger brother to be his best man. It was at the rehearsals that InuYasha first caught a glimpse of the most innocent looking beauty he's ever seen. Kagome too, had to catch herself from staring at the man who was Sesshomaru's younger half brother.

When the actual wedding rolled around, Inuyasha admired her from the moment she walked down the isle beside him; being best man and maid-of honor. In a beautiful silver blue gown with her up in a bun, she was a stunning creature radiating beauty beyond belief. Kagome knew she was in trouble when she felt his hand on her arm. He was breathtaking, with those rich eyes of gold and his lovely silver head of hair in a crisp black tuxedo. As the wedding progressed, it was hard to focus on the her cousin and his half-brother at the altar when all the two could do was focus on the other.

At the reception, after hours of building tension and nerves working overtime, InuYasha finally got the courage to ask her to dance with him. She accepted without hesitation. And from that point on, the rest is history.

At **11:53**, an energetic boy of 10 came in with a gift as well. It was Shippo, InuYasha and Sesshomaru's distant younger cousin. He had fiery red hair with innocent green eyes. He was the little ring bearer at the wedding. Shippo and Inuyasha rarely saw each other, but Shippo considered him an older brother, since he was an only child.

"Hey runt." InuYasha greeted with a smile.

"Hey, jerk-face!" Shippo screamed back playfully as he ran over to hug his cousin, who bent down to meet him.

Kagome watched the cousins interact. She met Shippo at the wedding and thought of him as super adorable. She knew without a doubt, as she watched InuYasha interact with the youngster, that he was going to be an excellent parent for their daughter, and hopefully more of their children to come in the future.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Hey, Shippo, It's great to see you!" She knelt down to hug the child. Shippo then pulled back to put his had on her enlarged belly, entranced. "So there's really a baby inside you?"

Kagome could only giggle cutely. "That's right. A little baby girl is growing inside my belly." She put her hand on his. "And she'll be here soon."

"Wow!" Shippo whispered.

"Hey you sneaky little fox, back away, she's mine!" InuYasha came up and hugged the kneeling Kagome from behind.

"Inuyasha, be nice." She patted his arm and turned back to the 10 year old. "Hey Shippo, see that kid over there? He's the same age as you, his name is Souta, my younger brother. Why don't you go and say hello?"

The young kid looked to his older cousin; who nodded his towards Souta. "Go ahead, Shippo."

"Okay, Inuyasha!" Then he ran off towards Souta who was by the table, staring at the food.

"You're going to be a great father, InuYasha." Kagome whispered softly when they stood up, his arms still securely around her.

"You think so?" He asked.

"I know so. " She turned in his embrace and hugged his neck. "Don't worry about it, we'll be okay."

His response didn't surprise her, as she caught his lips halfway to engage in a loving reassurance.

And the last to arrive, around **12:02**, a slightly panting Mai came in, her gift underneath her arm. InuYasha saw she was having a little trouble and took it from her. Mai panted her thanks.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had to close the office after a late appointment plus traffic was a you-know-what." Mai explained, sitting down on a recliner; catching her breath.

"It's okay Mai-san. We're so glad you could make it."

Mai was a last minute invite. InuYasha and Kagome felt that if it wasn't for the real estate agent, they wouldn't be sitting in this structure she so helpfully picked out. So that the very least they could do was invite her to the baby shower as a small token of their much felt appreciation.

"This house is gorgeous. I'm so happy to see you and InuYasha settling in so nicely."

"Well we couldn't have done it without you, Mai-san."

"And we thank you once again for all you've done for us." Inuyasha piped in, right behind the couch and his pregnant girlfriend.

Mai smiled. "Just doing my job."

"Kagome, honey?" Said girl turned to see her mother walk up to her. "Is everyone here?"

"Yep, as far I can tell, everyone made it!"

Masako smiled. "Alrighy then!" Then she hollered. "Let's get this party started everyone!"

Everybody in the small house screamed "Yeah!"

* * *

**As I am watching everyone, I feel as though nothing can go wrong. I am having such a good time with my friends and family, and all because of a little girl who's due in abut two weeks. But now I can just relax and enjoy my party and smile at how good I feel.**

As music played in the background, everyone was eating and enjoying each other's company. As they all feasted on teriyaki chicken, homemade ramen and oden, from hot dogs and French fries to luscious sushi, it was going quite well, despite having one person missing but no one seemed to notice.

Izayoi, Masako, and Mai were in a circle by the table talking quite animatedly while Kaede was arguing with Gramps on tales from the Feudal era. Souta and Shippo were hanging around Sesshomaru, having no care if he was scary or intimidating. The man ate while the two buggers were asking him numerous questions nonstop. His wife Rin was in the largest group, with Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Ayame in the living room all catching up with how Rin was handling her married life. But not everybody stood idle though, so there was constant movement and different chatter.

When the cake was finally served, it was time to open gifts. As people thanked Izayoi for the delicious chocolate caramel dream, Kagome and InuYasha moved to the couch, where they would open presents. People gathered around with their plate of cake, ready to watch. Gramps had a video camera to document every precious moment in between the two recliners to capture the couple completely. Kaede sat the recliner to his left and the other was occupied by Mai. Shippo went to sit beside Inuyasha, Souta by Kagome. Sango, Miroku, Rin, Ayame, and Sesshomaru were standing behind the couch. Izayoi and Masako were to hand out the gifts, which were piling beside the wall next to the couch.

"Okay, first gift." Izayoi and Masako both lifted a star themed package and set it on the couple's laps.

"This is from the both of us." Masako said, smiling her daughter and future son-in-law.

Everybody's breath was stilled as Kagome and Inuyasha unwrapped the paper to reveal something that was a total shock.

"Oh my Kami…" Kagome whispered in awe.

"Oh my God this is…this is incredible." InuYasha said in the same tone as both unfolded a soft homemade quilt.

Stitched right in the middle, it read **"Our Little Angel: InuMika Cho Taisho" **in an upward arc. Not only was it made from the baby's colors blue and purple but other patches of squares that looked familiar.

"Ever since you told us the name, we went right to work on this. And if you noticed…"Masako pointed to a few odd patches on the quilt. "We took pieces from both your baby blankets and stitched them along into this."

Tears leaked from the pregnant Kagome and reached up to hug her mother; whispering her thanks. InuYasha did as well, to his own mother. Both were touched beyond belief at this unique present.

As the four exchanged hugs and kisses, the quilt was folded, handed back to Izayoi for safekeeping, Masako's solo gift was next. It wasn't here physically but she handed the couple a packet sheet of papers.

"It's supposed to be delivered sometime tomorrow. I just couldn't help myself!" Masako grinned.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh and awe at the cuteness of it. InuYasha was peeved once more. All the girls behind them awed as well.

"That is so cute, Aunt Masako! " Rin peered down to see a crib with a kitten/puppy theme with a matching changing station.

"Ha Ha very funny." InuYasha had his arms crossed in mild embarrassment but had to admit it was adorable for his little girl. InuMika was going to be one spoiled baby when she arrived.

After the laughter and thanks, Izayoi asked Sesshomaru; who was her step-son but didn't treat him as one, but like a second son, to bring in her gift that was hiding in the garage.

When the businessman came back in, he had something that looked very familiar to InuYasha. His eyes widened as he recognized what it was when his half brother set it down beside his mother.

"Mom…"

"This was the rocking chair I used to put you to sleep when you were a baby. I always wanted to see it passed down to you when you had a child of your own. This was your great-great grandmother's chair and has been passed down through my family since then. Now that InuMika is on her way, I thought now would be the best time for you to inherit it, my son."

It was a very old antique rocking chair, one that was very unique and beautiful, with carved-in vines, intricate leaves and many roses decorating the entire frame. The roses were a faded red and the vines and leaves a soft green but it was still in good condition.

The entire party awed in in amazement at such a lovely piece of furniture. Kagome too was entranced at its beauty and looked up to her boyfriend who was on the verge of crying. She patted his shoulder and wordlessly thanked her second-mother.

InuYasha stood up silently and went to hug his mother in a tight embrace. "Thanks mom. This means so much."

"You're welcome, Inuyasha." She knew he would be affected by this and just held him, like she always used to do when he was younger. Even though he was an adult, she still saw him as her little boy.

Next came Kaede's gift, which was in a bag. What was inside, made all the women awe at how absolutely adorable it really was.

"Oh Kaede is this too cute!" Kagome held up a homemade costume of a white puppy, with a tail and pointy ears on the hood.

"I thought since Halloween is coming up, I figured you want to show how beautiful your baby girl will be in this costume."

"I remember when you made costumes for me and Souta when we were younger." Kagome then turned her sparkly eyes at InuYasha. "Isn't this just darling, Inu?"

"Yes, its cute, but I think every single one of you finds it so hilarious to make fun of me with anything "puppy!" related! And it's driving up the freaking wall!" He glared at all the people in the room.

"We all love you Inuyasha, you know that." Kagome kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, we do!" Both Shippo and Souta both gave the started Inuyasha a loving hug; which he immediately returned to the two squirts.

"So do we!" Ayame, Sango and Miroku said as well. And soon everyone else said as much.

InuYasha was peeved with all this attention but he knew that it was true.

The gifts continued to be revealed. Mai gave them a beautiful blue stroller with baskets behind and underneath the seat with a hood to shade the baby from the sun. Souta and Grandpa combined their savings and bought a bouncy seat-the ones where they hang from the ceiling so the baby was in the air, enjoying a higher view while bouncing about. Shippo had a bag that was full of baby booties, three sets of four in colors of pink, yellow, purple, and white.

Next was Rin's and Sesshomaru's present. When the couple unwrapped it, Rin had decided to explain the reason why.

"I know you will need this once she learns how to walk. If she's anything like her father, then she will have a set of legs on her, and you will need to keep her in one place."

"I think we're definitely going to need this in the future. Thanks Rin." Kagome felt a firm hug from behind. "Thanks Sesshomaru."

"I think she will be a little troublemaker if she's Inuyasha's daughter. Knowing from personal experience at how bloody fast and mischievous you were when I had to baby-sit you." Sesshomaru remembered said times and wished his little brother all the best.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha had a sudden wicked smile. "All the more reason to leave her with you then."

The elder brother's eyebrow ticked in anger.

"Okay you two, enough." Rin firmly said; holding her husband arm.

After the playpen was set aside, next came a gift from the remaining trio.

"We all banned together on this one; since we knew you were definitely going to need it in the future." Sango kept her giggles in.

When the final piece of paper was removed, Kagome busted into laughter. This was just too much for her.

"A baby leash? Are you serious?" InuYasha knew what they were used to keep kids from wandering away from their parents but as he looked at it, it might be prove to be useful when little Mika got her legs working.

"Since we all know how fast our InuYasha is, and if InuMika is anything like him, you're going to need all the help you can get." Ayame too was laughing out loud.

"Yeah, with his legs and Kagome's powerful fist, she's going to be a force to be reckoned with." Miroku shuddered.

"Damn right she will!" Inuyasha boasted arrogantly, while two hands came into contact with his head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Izayoi chastised. Everybody just laughed at the beaten boy, who forgot to watch his tongue yet again.

**This has turned out to be even better than I ever thought. The baby shower for InuMika was a total success with a whole lot of laughter and tears. The gifts were amazing and very much appreciated. I was now sure that me and InuYasha were going to be just fine. As I sit here and enjoy the love and joy of everyone around me, I pat my belly where Our little Angel InuMika is waiting to come out. I have no doubt within my mind that our lives were going to change in about two weeks time…and I felt sure that I was ready for it.  
**

**

* * *

**

**What did you think? I thought it was hilarious yet cute the same time. Now you all know who the godparents are and the mysterious name! **

***Mika*: name meaning "beautiful fragrance"**

**The birth chapter is next! So we will finally see InuMika born! Until next time...**

**Ja Ne for now!**


	7. September 23rd: Birthday

**Sorry it took so long to update. A lot of revisions and rewrites on this one, And it finally turned out great! This is the final chapter! OMG! Oh, but don't fret, there will be a mini epilogue to officially end this! I hope you laugh and enjoy this cute installment of _16 & Pregnant! _**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the hot Inuyasha or any character belonging to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own the MTV show 16 and Pregnant. Yoshiro, Dr. Ayame and kawaii InuMika belong to me though! **

**

* * *

September 23rd****; 5 Days past due date**

**3:26 a.m. **

**Since I was nearly a week overdue, and my latest Braxton Hicks contraction seemed really painful, InuYasha and I decided to go to the hospital when it hit me around 1:30 this morning. I've been in the hospital for about two hours now, waiting to see if I should go into labor, since I've been having these false contractions for a few days now. **

"I can't believe it's finally happening, Inuyasha. After waiting over nine months, InuMika is almost here!"

They were in a hospital room, with the heart monitors, I.V., the whole nine yards. Kagome was now in a white hospital gown, resting in the bed, her boyfriend sat at her left, holding her hand.

"Yeah I know. After everything we've gone through, it's hard to believe she's about to be born." He sounded excited, despite the dark circles under his eyes and being up so early. But as the time drew closer for Kagome to give birth, sleep was not an option.

She giggled, and reached over to kiss his forehead while feeling his soothing notions on her hand. "Are you ready?"

Inuyasha, looking up at her soft uncertain words just sighed. "I like to think so, but now when it's so close to happening, I'm absolutely scared shitless."

Kagome nodded her head, trying to contain her laughter at that true statement. "I completely agree with you on that because I feel the same way." Then, looking into the eyes that always gave her so much love and reassurance, she asked. "Are we really ready to be parents, Inuyasha?"

"We've done everything we can, Kagome. I'm sure we're going to do just fine." After that, he kissed her palm.

"This…coming from the same guy who nearly fainted after watching a birthing video?" She laughed at how cute he looked when he turned red with embarrassment and just huffed, turning his head. "'Hey…baby?" She turned his head so he was looking at her and kissed him on the lips this time. "I know you're going to be an excellent father, I just

know it."

"You two will do just fine." Izayoi said, as she and Masako walked in, after stepping out momentarily to get some fresh air and hot steaming coffee. After receiving the frantic call from Inuyasha, both the mothers were there in a heartbeat.

"You sound so sure." Kagome said with much doubt in her voice as she was rubbing her stomach. Maybe the reality that she was about to become a mom was catching up with her and her fears and doubts were surfacing.

Masako, who along with Izayoi sat down on Kagome's right side, only gave that motherly smile and covered her daughter's rubbing hand. "That's because we know we raised the two of you right."

Izayoi nodded right after. "Exactly. You both are responsible, mature adults and it doesn't matter what your ages are. Believe us, mothers know best." Izayoi chuckled, as did everyone else.

"Just remember, we're here for you. Always will be. If you two ever need time alone, or even a night alone, just let us know and we'll take care of little Mika, okay?" Masako patted her daughter's hand, looking up at both Kagome and Inuyasha. They looked to each other before nodding.

"Thanks mom."

"And…"Izayoi stood up and grabbed something from her bag. "To forever remember this special occasion…Masako?"

Said mother grabbed the device from her friend and presented it with a goofy smile on her face. "Ta Da! A video camera-to record every single second of it!"

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha, just stared at it, apprehensive at what kinds of things they'll be recording when the birth will be taking place.

"Oh, so we can like, always look back and remember fondly?"

"Exactly!" Both moms confirmed with high-pitched voices, which made Kagome sweat drop while trying to understand the complicated world of mothers.

It was just after 3:30, when none other than Dr. Nekoto came in. "Good morning, Kagome, I expect you're hanging in there?"

The girl only smiled. "Yeah, but I'm nervous."

Ayame nodded. "Quite understandable." Then she reviewed her clipboard for a moment before turning back to the couple. "I've discussed and reviewed everything you've told me when you arrived. And we think it would be the best option, since your latest Braxton Hicks was as painful as you described, that we break your water tonight."

"Okay." Kagome took a deep breath.

"It is because she's nearly a week overdue?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, Taisho-san and to prevent any future pain."

Realizing that she was about to go into labor, her heart sped up as she gripped her boyfriend's hand tighter than ever. "Oh Inuyasha, let me say this now." She turned to him. "From the moment my water breaks, no matter what I say, please don't take me seriously."

"It will be the pain talking Inuyasha, not her." Masako assured him.

"Women in labor are highly unpredictable so don't fret over anything. It will all be forgotten once it's over." Izayoi added, patting her son's shoulder.

"Alright." Now his heart was speeding up. Even reassured by his girlfriend and both mothers, this was Kagome, his highly stubborn, very violent(when severely angered) and often very confusing girlfriend baring his first child. He didn't know what to expect and quite frankly, he was petrified.

Once three nurses and all the equipment was brought in the room and was set up, as Izayoi prepared to record the event, Ayame was gearing up in a green suit and gloves, ready to deliver. Kagome was instructed to expose her lower half, her legs spread apart enough to deliver the baby.

"Okay, Kagome-chan, we're going to go ahead and break your water, get this rolling." Ayame sat between her patient's legs with a frightening looking instrument, meant to break the water. Then her hazel eyes looked to anxious mocha browns. "Are you ready?"

Looking one final time to her mother and Izayoi standing by with the recorder behind Dr. Ayame and one lingering look to Inuyasha, still holding her hand, his sunset orbs clashing with hers. She could tell he was nervous beyond all hell but gave her a confident nod and a sweet kiss to her palm. Smiling back to the doctor, Kagome took a deep breath, closed her eyes and opened them back up. "Yes."

* * *

And at 3:39 a.m., the intensifying experience of labor began as Kagome's water broke.

It quickly became hot in the room as the nurses rushed around helping Dr. Nekoto, Izayoi moving around and getting some good footage, sympathizing with her future daughter-in-law. Masako stood beside her daughter when she could, letting Kagome squeeze her hand and pulling her damp hair back from her forehead.

She wasn't in her right mind. Kagome never felt so much pain in her life! Even when she lost her virginity, that was tame in comparison to this. Her voice grew louder the further they went! While one hand clung onto the bed railing, her other was gripping the life out of her boyfriend's hand, who was trying not to wince. She often threw her head back, screaming at times when it became unbearable.

**"I HATE YOU!"** Her evil glaring eyes found the man responsible for this. **"I HATE THAT DID THIS TO ME YOU DAMN, FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO CHOP OFF YOUR DICK AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR FUCKING THROAT!"**

Izayoi and Masako both winced at the harshness and the tone. "Vicious one, she is."

Masako nodded, now taking over the recording-both in safe distance from the hollering teenager. "Let's just mute that out for the kids." Izayoi agreeing with "Uh huh."

Regardless of her threats, which continued numerous times throughout the nearly hour long labor, Inuyasha stood by her side, letting her know he was there; even though she promised brutal murder and the removal of his manhood. His hand never left hers, as he whispered sweet, soothing words of encouragement and support into her ear and repeatedly kissed her hot, flushing face and her lips-anything to make her see that she was okay, that he was standing by her and wasn't going anywhere.

Dr. Ayame was calm throughout the whole thing as she instructed Kagome to take deep breaths, and push when needed. The nurses often cooled Kagome's face and arms down to help her and relayed information about both the mother's and baby's heartbeat and status.

"Okay, the baby's head is crowning!" Ayame exclaimed; earning gasps from the grandmothers-to be behind her, as well as a relieved sigh from the father. "Alright Kagome here we go, I need you to push for ten seconds and stop, take a deep breath and start again, okay?" Said woman nodded harshly, her eyes closed in pain. "Ready…and push!"

With all her might, her hands clenching the railing and Inuyasha's hand; who was resting his head against hers, whispering "You can do it baby, You can do it." Taking a big breath, she pushed with all her strength, yelling and moaning. After the tens seconds, she stopped, resting before Dr. Ayame said to repeat the process again.

Kagome was glad that it was almost over and that she had unconditional support and love from her Inuyasha, who was still kissing her and saying how wonderful she was doing and that it's almost done. The pain was excruciating! Now she had more respect for what her mother went through with her and Souta. Now she knew how it felt…and it was horrible!

* * *

Dr. Ayame was now trying to ease the baby out as Kagome continued to push. After five consecutive tries, the shoulders were free and out came the crying little girl. "Here she is, here she is!"

Izayoi and Masako rapidly zoomed to catch the first sounds of their screaming granddaughter and commented on how beautiful she was. Dr. Ayame held the newborn and asked the new father if he would like to cut the umbilical cord. With a nod, Inuyasha came around and severed it.

"Congratulations, Taisho-san. Here's your beautiful baby girl!" Ayame announced with a smile as she gave the baby to her father.

Inuyasha couldn't say anything as he took in the newborn that was his daughter. Wrapped in a pink blanket, he took in her features as he rocked her and walked over to the painting mother, who was eagerly awaiting to see her.

Handing over little InuMika to Kagome, Inuyasha stood beside them as he continued to gaze over the now nearly quiet infant.

The new mother cradled her angel, letting her finger trail over her milky soft skin and over her eyes. "Isn't she just beautiful, InuYasha?"

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Reaching over, he felt the soft black hair that adorned her head and how hot and delicate her face was. "She has your nose."

"Yeah, but other than that, InuMika looks just like you." Then they saw InuMika open her eyes, enough for them to see the eye color. "And she has your gorgeous deep amber eyes."

The two new parents just gazed upon the newborn, getting reacquainted and comparing her features. They were unaware of the outside world, as both were occupied with seeing their daughter for the first time.

* * *

InuMika Cho Taisho was born at 4:31 a.m. on Sunday September 23rd, weighing 7lbs 9oz., 19 inches long.

It was well into 9:00 a.m. when all the visitors came in. Sango, Ayame, Miroku, Souta, Grandpa, Rin, and Sesshomaru came in the room to see Kagome, who was extremely exhausted resting on Inuyasha's outstretched arm on the bed. He looked plenty tired too. Izayoi was currently holding InuMika as Masako sitting beside her, head resting on her hand, having just held her granddaughter herself.

"Hey you guys!" Rin greeted, kissing her cousin and hugging her brother-in-law. "Congratulations!"

Everyone congratulated them and they gave their thanks. Balloons and flowers immediately soon took residence on every available inch of table in the room as strips of sunlight came in through the blinds.

**Everyone seems to be loving InuMika. She was held by everyone, even her stoic Uncle Sesshomaru, who commented on the similar traits of his half brother without any ferocity. I could see Inuyasha smile about that. Rin squealed as she held her goddaughter and I couldn't help but grin. Both Aunts, Ayame and Sango both fought over how long they should hold her, even when "Uncle Miroku" was currently cradling her. After the girls took turns, Little Mika was passed to her great-grandfather. He seemed speechless, and I could see that he was happy to be seeing his first great-granddaughter. Then Souta was the last one. He seemed so exited to finally be an uncle as he kept repeating over and over. Then when he was finished, Souta finally gave her back to her father, who immediately brightened at seeing her, who earned the title, Daddy's Little Girl. I did too. It felt so weird to finally be seeing her after carrying her for over nine months. But as I watched the interactions and seeing Inuyasha, who looked so peaceful and joyous, I felt so relieved too. InuMika was here with us now, safe and sound.**

Everyone then turned around as the door opened. But none of them were prepared to see the one person that had wanted nothing to do with InuMika or her parents.

Inuyasha tensed, and promptly handed Mika over to Kagome, who held her close while staring confusedly and angry at her stepfather.

"Yoshiro, what are you doing here?" The confused wife said as she stood up. Masako had called to let him know of the imminent birth but she didn't expect him to actually come, not with his cold and callous behavior to everyone over the many months.

He didn't say a word, but only stared at the newborn girl, who was nearly asleep in her mother's arms. Kagome continued to stare as she smoother her daughter's hair back to help her sleep.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked rather harshly but low enough so he wouldn't wake little Mika. He wouldn't stand by and let this bastard insult his daughter or her mother, both who he loved with all his heart and soul. He stood proudly, not intimidated by this unwelcome intrusion.

"I came by to see my step-granddaughter what else?"

That statement irked Kagome. "After everything you've done while I was pregnant, you made it crystal clear you didn't want to involve yourself with InuMika or anything that had to do with her!"

"She's right, you have no right be here!" Inuyasha was infuriated. How dare he come and interrupt a precious occasion and presume he had a right to be here to celebrate with them?

Everyone else was quiet. Souta and Grandpa were outraged, as they walked over beside Kagome's opposite side and stood. Rin and Sesshomaru, as the godparents were fuming, having been made aware of the situation while they stood by the grandmothers. The girls and Miroku were none too pleased either. The room was filled with silent tension and so much anger that you could feel it clearly.

Seeing that he wasn't welcomed or getting any closer to InuMika, Yoshiro huffed and said. "I just wanted to say congratulations, nothing more." He said coldly, crossing his arms. "Although if you two didn't fuck around in the first place…"He stated right to the new mother and father. "You wouldn't have the brat now would you?"

"Get the fuck out! Right now!" Inuyasha was dangerously close to kicking his pathetic ass but Kagome's hand held him back, staring pleading at him. As he looked at her and their 6 hour old daughter, InuYasha held his place while giving Yoshiro his nastiest and coldest glare possible.

"Yoshiro, please get out. I'll see you at home, okay?" Masako said, her voice full of fury and shock at her husband's last words.

"Get out…before I force you out on you ass!" InuYasha repeated, his temper wearing thin. Kagome's hand was the only thing keeping him in his spot.

Now seeing everyone giving him hostile glares and clenching fists, Yoshiro nodded nonchalantly and walked out without another word and shut the door.

Kagome let out a big breath and let out a few tears as nuzzled her daughter's face. Inuyasha then embraced his family, the confrontation was hard on him as well.

After a while, the celebration continued. Little InuMika was now here, alive and well and with her, came a new journey for Inuyasha and Kagome; one which they couldn't wait to travel down together.

* * *

**What a chapter! I loved this one! Again, sorry for being late but I think it was worth getting this chapter to look and sound great! Anyway, Thanks for reading and hope you stay tuned for the epilogue! Until then...**

**Ja Ne! **


	8. Epilogue: 2 Months

**This is it! It's finally finished! Sorry it took so long to update but it was worth getting this done! I want to thank all who reviewed and supported me throughout this story, especially:**

***purduepup**

***InuKags4eva1**

***ILoveInuyasha4eva**

**Thanks again guys! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed reading this fantastic tale and I hope to hear from you in my other stories!  
**

**

* * *

Epilogue: 2 months later**

**It had been two months since our daughter was born, and InuYasha and I have been busy. After taking so many parenting classes and with much grateful help from our mothers, we have been hanging on. InuMika has such a powerful voice, and she's already like her father. By that I mean demanding attention, and of course he totally denies it like any man would. But I see both of us in her, even if she's only two months old. **

It was still in the dead of night, with both Kagome and InuYasha exhausted, having passed out since they put Mika in her crib after being fed. It was tougher then they both thought. Lacking a good night's sleep and InuMika needing constant care, the teen parents were stressed and often snapping at each other. Of course, at night when they were alone, apologies were made and affection was shown until they fell asleep.

Both roused when they heard Mika's familiar crying from across the hall. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw that it was only **1:34** in the morning. She slowly blinked her eyes and felt a shift in the bed. The teen mother usually woke up and went to calm her baby, breastfeed her, then put her back to sleep. Kagome then felt her boyfriend's presence over her, his breath brushing her face.

"I'll go." He kissed her cheek. "You go back to sleep." With another soft kiss and nuzzle to her face, Inuyasha slowly got up and made his way to his crying child. Kagome could only grin in appreciation and love as she felt his lips and saw him heading out before closing her eyes, her smile never leaving.

The teen father entered the colorful baby room and immediately went to the crib where InuMika was crying. His new fatherly instincts kicked in and slowly lifted her up. He supported her head as he held her to his bare chest, rocking and shushing her to calm her.

As he calmed little Mika, Inuyasha felt an unexplainable joy. Here he was, in his own house, with the mother of his daughter, who he was holding close to his heart. He was a father now, a role which was still foreign to him but as more time passed, Inuyasha knew he wouldn't trade this role for anything. He had another responsibility now, not just taking care of Kagome and loving her, but now InuMika. He had his girlfriend and his daughter with him and it was more than he could ever ask for.

Coming up with an idea, Inuyasha took his daughter, whose crying became less as she was now in her daddy's arms, and headed into the living room and headed for the stereo where a CD made especially for little Mika was.

Kagome woke up again, hearing not her daughter's crying but a familiar tune. Curious, she got up, her legs now a little cold due to her wearing only her boyfriend's red t-shirt which ended a little above her knees, and slowly walked out and through the hallway to stop at the sight in the living room.

What she saw made her smile. Her boyfriend had the CD of InuMika's Special lullabies playing and was currently rocking her in place, his lips on her tiny forehead, while the baby girl rested on her father's chest, her deep amber eyes halfway closed. Kagome loved seeing Inuyasha with his daughter. It meant something special to her in her heart. That no matter what, he would always be there and InuYasha never broke a promise. The love he showed not only to her, but to InuMika meant that he wouldn't leave them. She then saw said baby turn her head and looked straight at her. The mother could only smile with more peace and joy as she braced herself on the wall.

Looking up when he felt Mika's head move, Inuyasha saw his beloved girlfriend, eyes still droopy but still focused on them with a content smile on her face. "Oh, hey."

"Hey."

"Did I wake you up?" She shook her head. "Pup here was stressed so I thought listening to her lullabies might get her to sleep again." Inuyasha adjusted her a little so her head was resting higher near his shoulder.

Kagome nodded silently. Deciding that she wanted to be included in the family dance, she slowly walked over. When she was close enough, Inuyasha pulled her in by her shoulders to him so they were together. One of her hands went to caress her daughter's face while her opposite went around her boyfriend's waist.

They moved together for a while in silence. Mika was slowly fading off into dreamland; her eyes drooping but still open enough to see her mother. Kagome's hand now rested on Inuyasha's arm, to further support the sleepy baby.

"We're going to be okay. Don't you doubt it." Her voice whispered.

"I don't. I know we're going to make it." He tightened his grip on her shoulders. "We made it this far, and I know you're strong enough. Always have been."

Kagome grinned and softly kissed his chest. "You are too. Enough to put up with me this past year." Her eyes never left little Mika, noting how adorable she looked, much like her daddy when he was tired. "She's look so much like you."

"But she has your laugh and your smile. And I fear I'm going to have to lock her up once she's turns sixteen." Both chuckled softly. "No daughter of mine is going ever to get hurt."

Why did she fall in love with him again? Maybe it was his dedication to his family? Or his devotion and commitment? His strong will to conquer and win? Whatever is was, Kagome would forever love him. It brought a single happy tear to her eye. Happy beyond compare she lifted her head so she could kiss him. Getting the message, Inuyasha lowered his and gently engaged her into a passionate kiss.

The two were not sure what lay ahead. Now that InuMika was out after nine months, a whole new world was opened to them. Little InuMika watched her parents' lip-lock, not understanding anything, but soon her exhaustion caught up with her and she slowly closed her eyes, hearing her father's heartbeat and feeling both her parent's touches.

Rocking and kissing in the midnight hours with their 2 month old daughter wasn't what they pictured nearly a year ago. But Kagome and Inuyasha knew that they wouldn't change a thing about it. It all worked out. They were together, safe and happy with loving family and supportive friends. Pregnant at 16 wasn't an easy road for the new teenage mother, but as long as she had her man, her InuYasha by her side, Kagome felt that nothing could go wrong. Life was unpredictable yet exciting, and the new family was prepared for anything that might and will be thrown their way, because they had love, and love was their greatest strength.

* * *

**Sorry to say this, but _16 and Pregnant_ is officially finished! Thank you for reading and I'll see you around!**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
